The Nerd and The Jock
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: I didn't know what to call this story. Summary inside. Hope you enjoy! Possible m-preg. Tell me in the comments what you think. WARNING: Self harm, thoughts of suicide. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Summary: Brian is a popular jock at his school. Justin is the new student and is openly gay and a nerd.

Possible M-preg, haven't decided yet.

Chapter 1

Justin had just entered a different high school. It was a public school and he was used to private schools all his life. So it was new to him. Justin figured it didn't matter what school he went to. He would always be known as the gay nerd. He knew nothing was going to change. Although he had his parents, they were always working so he didn't have anyone. He has always been alone since fourth grade. He was friends with everyone then they all turned their back on him and Justin doesn't know why. In fifth grade, Justin had decided he couldn't take it anymore and one night, he took a razor blade and cut himself. He felt a rush go through him and he felt good and it made him feel better. Justin would do it whenever he felt the urge, which was every day. He continues to cut himself to this day. It still gives him that great feeling he felt the first time.

Justin walked through the doors to the high school. It was his first official day. He looked at his schedule and saw that he had Algebra honors first. He may be only a freshman, but he's damn smart. It was in room 325. He figured the room would be on the third floor, so he went up to the third floor. Justin searched for the room, and it must have been 5 or so minutes when he finally found the room. He walked in and everyone looked at him. "I-I'm sorry. I-I couldn't f-find the room," Justin told the teacher.

"It's okay," the teacher told him. After introducing Justin to the class he took a seat in the back corner of the classroom. The teacher gave him a textbook and the worksheets they were working on. He looked at what they were working on. _I already did this._ Justin thought. He started doing the worksheets and by the end of class, he was finished and handed the worksheets to the teacher. Before the teacher could say anything to him, he walked out and looked at his schedule. He had Chemistry next in room 115. Justin went down to the first floor and started walking down the hall to look for his class. Out of nowhere, he felt someone push him into the lockers. It made him fall on the floor. The person who pushed Justin turned to his friends and said, "This is the gay nerd I was telling you about. My cousin went to school with him." He and his friends laughed and walked away saying insults to Justin. Justin just got up and walked to the bathroom. He went into a stall and closed and locked the door. He sat down, with his back to the side of the stall. He opened his backpack and took out a container. Justin opened it and took out what he needed. He grabbed the razor blade and put it against his arm. He pushed the razor blade and dragged it across his skin.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

Justin heard the bell for class and hurried to put everything back in his backpack and clean and bandage his arm. After pulling his sweatshirt sleeve down, Justin put his backpack on and left the bathroom. It took him five minutes to find the classroom and when he walked in everyone looked at him. He told the teacher he couldn't find the classroom and sat in the only seat open, which was in the back and next to a handsome brunet. The teacher was talking all through the period and everyone was taking notes. Justin and the guy he was sitting next would glance at each other from time to time.

It was five minutes before the class ended when the teacher made an announcement. "For your mid-term you have to do a project. You can do the project individually or with one other person. I will go into detail tomorrow." Everyone started talking again. Justin just sat in his seat with his head down.

"Do you want to do the project with me?" Justin heard someone ask him.

"Huh?" He said, looking up. It was the guy sitting next to him.

"Do you want to do the project together?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Justin doesn't really think about it. He just answers and looks back down.

"I'm Brian Kinney." Justin looks up again.

"Justin Taylor," he says quietly.

"Why did you say yes to working with me on the project? I mean, you don't even know me."

"I don't know. I just wasn't thinking about it. I just answered and didn't pay attention."

"Well you should pay attention. You could get into trouble when not paying attention," Brian joked. Justin didn't laugh at all. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem like it. I know we just met but you can talk to me if you need to."

"Thanks. I'll…um…think about it." The bell rang and before Justin got up, he let everyone else leave. When everyone walked out, Justin stood up, put on his backpack, and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Justin." Justin was surprised to see Brian standing outside the classroom waiting for him.

"Um, hi."

"What's your next class?" Justin took out his schedule from his sweatshirt pocket, looked at it, and looked back up at Brian.

"Film Production."

"Really? Me too. Wanna walk with me?"

"Um, sure."

"How old are you Justin? You don't look like a junior or senior."

"Well, I'm not a senior. I'm 14."

"Wait, you're a freshman?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit. Then what are you doing in Algebra honors and Chemistry?"

"I don't know. I just know things I guess."

"You're damn smart."

"You don't know me. How would you know if I'm smart or not?" Justin asked angrily.

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden?"  
"Sorry, reflex."

"It's okay. Anyway, if you're a freshman, and you're in junior/senior classes then you must be really smart."

"Well, I don't know." Brian knew something was wrong with Justin. He was really shy and quiet and seemed closed off. Also, he was wearing a sweatshirt and it wasn't cold outside. Brian would eventually figure it out. He had to become friends with Justin first. And maybe more.

"Well you ARE smart Justin. So what do you like to do?"

"Do?"

"Yeah, like in your free time."

"I have plenty of free time," Justin mumbled to himself. Brian heard what he said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have plenty of free time?"

"Because my parents are always working and I have no friends. My parents don't make me do anything and I'm an only child."

"Well, now you have a friend. So what do you like to do?"

"I like to draw."

"Are you any good?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Would I be able to look at your drawings sometime?"

"Oh, um I don't know."

"Aw come on Justin." Brian said, smiling.

"Ok. So, um, what do you like to do?"

"I like to hang out with friends, play soccer, you know, the usual."

"Um, I don't know," Justin mumbled.

"Here we are," Brian said when they go to the classroom. They walked inside and Justin went to sit at the back of the room, in the corner. Brian followed him and they were sitting down next to each other.

"Why are you sitting next to me? Don't you already have a seat?"

"Yeah, but the teacher won't care if we move."

"But I'm sure you have friends you want to sit with."

"Only one but he'll probably move back here."

"I don't want to force you to move."

"Justin, I _want_ to sit next to you. Okay?" Justin looked at Brian for a few moments before he answered.

"Okay." Brian turned his head toward the door and saw his friend walking toward him. When his friend got to him they hugged then sat down.

"Mikey, this is Justin. Justin this is Mikey."

"Hi Justin."

"Hi."

"He seems very shy," Mikey whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I can tell he's shy and insecure. I can also tell there's something wrong with him. It's like he wants to tell me something but he's holding back," Brian whispered back. "He doesn't even have any friends. I probably shouldn't tell you this but he said that his parents are always working. He doesn't even have his family. How fucked is that?"

"That is so fucked." They stopped whispering to each other and started talking to Justin. It was a minute later when the bell rang, indicating class was to start.

* * *

Throughout the day, Justin and Brian both figured out they have all their classes with each other. At the end of the day, Brian walked over to Justin and asked him, "Do you want to hang out with me and Mikey?"

"Oh um, I don't know."

"Come on Justin. It'll be fun."

"Okay." Justin followed Brian out to his car. Brian went to get in but stopped when he noticed Justin just standing there.

"Well are you gonna get in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Brian and Justin got in the car. Brian started driving and there was an awkward silence between him and Justin. Finally, Brian broke the awkward silence.

"So, Justin, why are you starting school late? I mean, it's middle of October."

"I was in school but my parents moved and enrolled me in this school."

"Is this school different than your other schools?"

"Yeah. I went to private schools all my life so this is the first public school I've gone to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So do you like private school or public school better?"

"I've only been here one day so I'll have to get back to you on that." They both laughed and Justin realized that he was becoming too "loose" with Brian. _I can't do that! Don't do that Justin! You will only get hurt! You can't depend on anyone! You can only depend on yourself! They will only stab you in the back! _Justin thought. Silence fell upon Justin and Brian once again but it was a comfortable silence.

They arrived at Brian's house. Brian and Justin got out of the car and Justin followed Brian in the house. "Make yourself comfortable," Brian told Justin. Justin hesitated, but sat in the couch. Brian went into the kitchen and came back out with a bag of pretzels and bottles of water. "You hungry? I got pretzels."

"I'm not hungry."

"Justin, you didn't eat anything at lunch and I assume you didn't eat breakfast?"

"Yeah," Justin whispered.

"Why don't you eat?"

"I just don't." Brian noticed Justin was closing himself off.

"Justin, don't close yourself off. I want to be your friend and I want to help you. There must be something wrong. Is there something wrong?" Justin only nodded.

"Do you want to tell me?" Justin shook his head.

"You can talk to me Justin. I know you might not believe that but I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Okay." _Yeah right. He doesn't really mean that. He'll probably get me to trust him, so I will tell him what's going on and he'll just laugh about with his friends behind my back._ Justin thought. _I want to believe him but I also don't want to. I would like a friend but that won't happen. Brian seems like a decent guy. But he's probably just gonna try to be friends with me so that he can get a laugh out of my pain. But maybe he really means it. No he doesn't. Or maybe he does. I don't know what to do._ Justin was having an internal battle in his head and it was giving him a headache. He wanted to go into the bathroom and cut his wrist so bad. But he didn't want Brian to be suspicious. He would just cut himself later.

"Justin, can you answer me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Are you anorexic?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: I had trouble with the beginning but I kind of like this story. I might make this an m-preg. I know I write a lot of m-preg but I enjoy writing it. Also, a lot of the things that Justin thinks is what I think and some things that Justin does is what I did or do. I'm not saying what. BTW, I don't know if this has any significance as to what I do/don't do but I'm a girl and I'm not gay, just Bi. So I'm not "the gay nerd" at school. But I am made fun of a lot. And I know it happens but just behind my back. Anyway, I know I'm rambling but I will stop now. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 2

Justin looked at Brian. "No, Brian. I'm not."

"But you don't eat anything."

"I do. Just…not when people are around."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But why?"

"Because I don't."

"Justin, you can talk to me." Justin sighed. He wanted to tell Brian. But it felt like he couldn't. He just decided to tell Brian why.

"Because…because…because I just don't feel comfortable eating with other people around."

"Why?" Justin looked down at the ground, not able to look at Brian.

"Because it's like they're judging me." Justin forgot he was at Brian's house and started crying. "Everyone judges me all the time. They all hate me. Everyone hates me. I don't have any friends or family. I don't have anyone. I'm alone. I have no one." Justin stopped talking but continued to cry. He jumped when he felt arms come around him.

"Justin." Justin leaned his face against Brian's chest and grabbed Brian's shirt and held it very tightly. Brian started rubbing Justin's back. "Justin, it's okay. Not everyone hates you. You have me and Mikey as a friend. You have us. And my parents will love you." It was silent for a few minutes. Justin let go of Brian's shirt and backed away from Brian as much as he could with Brian's arms still around him.

"I'm so sorry Brian. I never meant to do that. I'm so sorry. I never planned on freaking out like I just did. I'm - -"

"Justin, it's okay. I'm happy you talked to me. I want to help you. Okay?" Brian hugged Justin and Justin hugged back.

"Okay."

It was five minutes later when they were watching TV and having fun. "Brian, where's Mikey?"

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here. I'll text him."

**Brian: Hey where are you?**

**Mikey: Hey Brian. I thought you might want to be alone with Justin.**

**Brian: I haven't really thought about it. But maybe I do. But it's okay if you want to come over.**

**Mikey: It's okay. Maybe I'll come over later. **

**Brian: Okay. I'll talk to you later.**

**Mikey: Okay. **

Brian put his phone back in his pocket. "Mikey's not coming over right now. He said he might later."

"Oh, okay." Brian and Justin continued watching TV. Justin turned his head to look at Brian. "Hey Brian? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure." Brian said looking at Justin.

"I was wondering how old are you and what grade are you in?"

"I'm 17 and I'm a junior. Why? Just curious?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Half hour later**

Brian's parents came home and saw Brian sitting on the couch with someone they didn't know. "Brian we're home," his mom said. Brian looked at his parents.

"Hey mom. Hey dad."

"How was school?" Brian's mom asked.

"It was fine. By the way, mom, dad, this Justin. Justin these are my parents."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Justin said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too," Brian's mom said.

"Nice to meet you," Brian's dad said.

"Brian, he's so polite."

"I know, he's the best." Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulders, giving him a half hug, while smiling.

"We're going out to dinner tonight but there's hot dog's in the freezer you can make."

"Okay. Have fun. Don't stay out too late," Brian joked. Brian's parents went up to their room and he and Justin watched TV.

* * *

**9:00 PM**

Brian noticed Justin had fallen asleep. He smiled. _Justin looks so peaceful when he's sleeping._ Brian thought. Brian didn't want to but he decided to wake Justin up. He gently shook him. "Justin, wake up."

Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian.

"Did I fall asleep? I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry Brian."

"It's okay. How about you just sleep here for tonight?"

"I don't want to interfere. And plus I don't have any clothes here."

"You won't be interfering Justin. And I probably still have some of my old clothes that will fit you. Just stay here."

"Why would you want me to stay here? We just met today."

"It doesn't matter that we just met today. We've been getting to know each other."

"Well, yeah but- -"

"It doesn't matter Justin. Do you want to stay over? You don't have to. I just thought it would be better."

"It's a school night though."

"Then we'll go to school together."

"But what will everyone think when they see us walking into school together? What were they thinking today when we were talking and sitting next to each other today?"

"Fuck what they think Justin. Don't worry about what everyone thinks. Just worry about yourself. So are you staying or going?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I'll stay." Justin smiles wide and Brian smiles back.

"Then come on." Brian leads Justin to his room.

When they got to Brian's room, Brian closed the door behind them. Brian showed Justin where the bathroom was and where the towels, shampoo, conditioner, brush, toothbrush and tooth paste were. After Brian got ready for bed, he let Justin get ready. After Justin was ready for bed, he just stood there. "Where am I going to sleep?" Justin asked.

"You can sleep on the bed."

"I don't want to force you out of your own bed. I could take the floor. Or just go home." Justin mumbled the last sentence.

"You won't be forcing me out of my bed, you can take the bed, and I don't want you to go home." _Okay, apparently Brian has supersonic hearing. I have to be more careful about what I say. I don't him to think I'm depressed. But why not just do that? He'll just stab me in the back and stop being my friend anyway. It would just be better to force him to leave then to have him leave later._ Justin was having an internal battle and he wanted to cut his wrist to make him feel better but he can't at Brian's house. _Maybe I could let him see the scars from previous cuts and fresh cuts and then he'll leave for sure. But I can't trust him with that secret. He'll tell everyone and then the teasing would just get worse. I need to do something. I want him to be my friend though. But I know he doesn't want to be friends. So why do I keep trying to be his friend and apologize to him when I want him to go away? I just want a friend and to be loved and cared for and wanted and needed. I want to be hugged and kissed every day at least once. I want to be happy but it just seems like most of the time I can't be happy. Like someone, somewhere doesn't want me to be happy. I don't know what to do. I can't trust Brian but I feel like I can. Should I just try to have a friend? I want to get over this but I also don't. I have to stay alert and cautious of people. I can't go around trusting people all of a sudden. I just have to get through tonight and just take it day by day._

"Are you done?" Brian asked half joking.

"Huh?" Justin asked very confused.

"I said are you done?"  
"Done what?"  
"Rambling."

"I wasn't rambling. I was thinking?" _What does he have mind reading power's too?_

"You _were_ rambling."

"Shit! I must've been thinking out loud without knowing it. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It must be hard having to hide your emotions all the time and not having anyone to talk to about it."

"It does get hard." Justin tried swallowing the lump in his throat but it didn't seem to want to go away. He was on the verge of tears but kept them at bay.

"Justin, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." _Yeah right._ Justin thought.

"I know Brian. So where should I sleep?"

"Would you feel comfortable with me in the bed with you?"

"Yeah, I guess but I don't you to have to share your bed with me."

"Justin, its fine. There's enough room for us to have our own space."

"I would be fine on the floor - -"

"No, Justin. You're sleeping on the bed."

"Fine."

"Hey Justin. Earlier you said I could see your sketches. Can I see them now if you have any with you?" _Damn, I thought he forgot._ Justin thought. _I'll just get it over with._

"Yeah, I have a sketch pas with me." Justin went over to his backpack, which he left by the bedroom door, and took out his sketchpad. He walked back over to the bed and handed it to Brian. Brian started looking through it as Justin looked down at the floor.

"These are really good Justin." Justin looked up, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have incredible talent."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Brian said handing back the sketch book. Justin took the sketch book and put it back in his backpack. He walked back over to the bed. "We should go to bed and get some sleep."

"Okay." They both got in the bed and laid down, watching TV. There was silence between them for about five minutes before Brian asked about something he was curious and worried about.

"Hey Justin?" Brian said, turning to face Justin.

"Yeah?" Justin said back as he turned to face Brian.

"What did you mean when you said 'maybe I could let him see the scars from previous cuts and fresh cuts'?"

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I like the story and where it's going but I don't like this chapter a whole lot. I hope it was okay though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 3

_Shit._ Justin thought._ What should I tell him? Maybe I could tell him the truth. It's not like it will matter anyway. He can't do anything and the way my life is now, things can't get any worse._ Justin closed his eyes, breathed in deeply then let it out slowly. "Well, what I meant was…that…" Justin paused. _I'm really going to do this._ _I should just show him._ "It's better if I just show you."

"Show me? Show me what? What are you talking about?" Brian asked, confused. Justin closed his eyes, breathed in deeply again then let it out slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at Brian. Justin extended his arms toward Brian and looked down. As he lifted up first his left then his right arm sleeve, he closed his eyes. Brian looked down and couldn't believe what he saw. There were old and fresh cuts covering Justin's arms. "Justin," Brian whispered. Brian took Justin's wrists into his hands, holding them gently. "You cut yourself?" Brian asked in a gentle, soft tone. Justin could only nod, still keeping his eyes closed. "Why?" Justin didn't say anything. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk without crying and he didn't want to do that; especially in front of Brian. Brian would just see him as some pathetic little fag. Justin already showed him his cuts and scars. _He must already think I'm a pathetic, weak little faggot._ Justin thought. "Why?" Brian asked, again. _Who cares if he sees my pain pouring out of my eyes if he's already seen the cuts?_

"Because…" Justin started and he immediately started crying. "Because I…I couldn't find any…anything else to do; to l…let out my pain. This was something I had…control of. It was the one thing that…made me…feel good. I…I didn't know what else to do."

"Did you ever think about seeing a therapist?"

"I have but you have to pay for it. I don't have the money. There's no fucking way I could tell my parents about this. They wouldn't even care; if I even got the chance to talk to them."

"Justin, look at me." Justin didn't want to look at Brian; didn't want Brian to see his face. "Justin, look at me," Brian repeated. Justin reluctantly looked up at Brian. "Talk to me."

"No. I'll just feel guilty afterwards. I'm feeling guilty now about this and I'll feel guilty later about this."

"You don't have to feel guilty. I'm here for you."

"I know. Can we talk this weekend? I'm tired. I'm sure you're tired and we have school the rest of this week."

"We can talk this weekend. But if at any time you want to talk, just let me know."

"Okay Brian." Brian smiled at him and gave Justin a hug. Justin hugged Brian bag and when they broke apart Justin smiled back at Brian.

"Let's get some sleep." Brian turned off the light switch that was next to his bed then laid down. Justin laid down as well. Brian laid on his stop and wrapped his arm around Justin's waist, comfortingly. Justin laid on his side, facing Brian. They both fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**6:00 am**

Brian heard his alarm clock alerting him that he had to get up for school. He hit the snooze button and laid on bed for a moment before getting out of bed. He noticed Justin was still sleeping. He smiled. He watched Justin for a second then woke Justin up. They both got ready for school. Justin put on Brian's clothes for the time being until he could get his own clothes. He didn't know what he should do with his own clothes and as he held them, he looked around the room to see if he could put them anywhere. Brian came out of the bathroom and saw Justin. "Just put your clothes in my hamper. I'll have them washed with mine then get them back to you."

"Okay." Justin walked over to where Brian's hamper was located, which was next to his desk, and put his clothes in. Justin grabbed his backpack and followed Brian down the stairs, into the kitchen. Brian's mom was cooking breakfast when they got there. She greeted Brian and Justin and they sat down. Justin put his backpack on the floor, next to him. Brian's mom put a plate in front of each of them. Justin looked down at the plate then looked up at Brian. Brian smiled at him and placed his hand on Justin's as if to say _'it's okay. Don't worry. No one's judging you._ Justin smiled back.

* * *

**6:30 am**

Brian and Justin left for school, after eating breakfast. As Brian started driving, there was nothing but silence in the car. Brian broke the silence by asking Justin, "Do you want to stay over again tonight?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to stop at your house to get some things?"

"Sure."

"Justin, don't be so closed off from me."

"Sorry. I can't help it. I've been doing it for years and it just comes natural to me."

"It's okay." _Is it really okay? Should I believe him? I feel like I can trust him more than I did before but I'm still not sure. I showed him my cuts and scars and he didn't make me feel pathetic and when he saw me showing my pain as it poured out of my eyes, he wanted me to talk to him and he made me feel like he actually cared. I've never had that before. But I'm still not 100% sure if I should trust him or not. I seem to be able to trust Brian but I thought I could before with other people and they just stabbed me in my back. I want to give Brian a chance but I feel like I can't. Well, I just see what happens._ "We'll go after school. Then we'll go back to my house. Okay?"

"Okay." There was silence between us once again for a few moments before I told Brian, "Brian, it kind of feels like I'm moving into your parents with you after just knowing each other a day."

"I know. I feel like that to. But it doesn't mean I hate it. I trust you and I usually don't trust people so easily. It seemed like we just kind of clicked."

"I felt like that too. Will your parents mind?"

"Not at all. They already love you. You're already like a son to them. Even after just one day."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." They arrived at school and after Brian parked, they got out of the car and walked to the front of the building. Michael was standing there, waiting for them. "Hey Mikey," Brian greeted.

"Hi Brian. Hi Justin."

"Hi." They went inside and went to the cafeteria. They sat down and started talking. When the bell rang, Michael went to his first period while Brian and Justin went to their first period.

"Hey Justin, I remember you telling me that you want to be an artist but I notice that you're not in any art classes. Why?" Brian asked as they walked to class.

"Because there's a course fee and I wouldn't be able to tell my parents and I can't pay for it. So I didn't sign up for it. I practically enrolled myself because my parents are so absorbed in their own shit that I can barely get two words in when I actually see them for like 2 seconds before they go off to do their own thing."

"Well I could p- -"

"No Brian. I'm not taking your money or your parent's money."

"You won't be taking. I'm offering."

"Just no Brian. Just drop it. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll drop it. For now." As they continued to walk to class, Justin felt someone push him from behind. He fell forward, on his face. Brian kneeled next to Justin. "Justin, are you okay?" Brian turned his head to where the laughing was coming from and found three guys standing there, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Justin said as he started to get up. Brian looked at him and helped him up. He noticed Justin's nose was bleeding.

"Justin your nose is bleeding." Justin put his hand up to his nose then brought his hand back down and looked at it.

"Aw man. That's not good."

"Come on. Let's get you to the bathroom."

"He deserved it," one of the guys said. "Careful Kinney. He probably has Aids. Don't get too close." They guy and his two friends started laughing.

"Just shut your fucking mouth Jason! Just leave him alone!" Brian grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him to the bathroom. When they got in the bathroom, Brian got paper towels and started cleaning Justin's face. Justin winced when Brian went to clean his face the first time.

"Don't. It hurts."

"I imagine it would. You hit the floor pretty hard. Just let me clean your face." Brian, being gentle, cleaned the blood that had run down to his chin.

"Why don't you just go to class? I got it." Justin went to grab the paper towel from Brian but Brian pulled away.

"I want to help you. That's what friends do. They help each other. Now just be quiet and let me help."

"Okay, fine." Brian continued cleaning Justin's face and when he got to his nose, he was very gentle and light with the touch of the paper towel. "Just ignore Jason. Don't listen to him, his friends, or anybody else for that matter."

"That wasn't the first time he pushed me. He pushed me yesterday into the lockers. I'm sure my shoulder is still bruised."

"He did?"

"Yeah. It's nothing I'm not used to. It happens all the time. Ow!" As Brian cleaned up Justin's nose, he pressed a little too hard.

"Sorry. This happened before? Do your parents ever…hit you?"

"No. Although they said they're supportive of me, they're too busy with their own lives they probably wouldn't even have time to hit me." Justin sighed and decided to tell Brian what happened at his old schools. "At all of my schools, everyone would eventually find out I was gay. On top of that, because of these glasses I wear, and I'm in higher level classes, they call me a nerd. I've always been known as the gay nerd at whatever school I went to. It wasn't always like that. It started in 4th grade. That was the start of everything. When my parents got too busy, everyone started teasing me, I got into higher classes, my depression; just everything started then."

"My god Justin. How do you deal with that?" Justin gave him a look and Brian knew. "Right." Brian finished cleaning Justin's face. "Okay. All done. Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No."

"But your nose could swell. It'll probably be bruised too."

"It's okay. I'll just ice it when I get home." Justin realized what he said and looked up at Brian. "I'm sorry. I- -I didn't mean to - -"

"Justin it's okay. My home is your home. Let's just go to the nurse. It _is_ a little while before we go home anyway."

"Okay." Brian led Justin to the nurse. The nurse handed Justin an ice pack, with a paper towel wrapped around it. Brian stayed with Justin, not wanting to leave his friend. "Brian, why don't you go to class? You're probably already about 15 minutes late."

"I don't want to leave you alone. What about when you leave the nurse and have to go to class. I know you don't know your way around yet."

"I managed yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but for the first two classes. Then I showed you where your other classes were."

"True but I can manage."

"I'm not leaving Justin." Justin knew he wouldn't win with Brian.

"Fine," Justin sighed. Five minutes passed when the nurse came over to Justin.

"I'm going to send you home. Considering it's so early, it's the best idea for the time being."

"But it's only my second day. I can't go home," Justin argued.

"You're going home whether you like it or not. It's not a good choice to stay here for the rest of the day. Your nose will be very sore and will be for the next couple days."

"You won't be able to get ahold of my parents anyway. So I might as well stay." Brian turned to the nurse.

"He's staying with me for the time being. You could call _my_ parents," Brian suggested.

"You don't really have any other choice. And it's true. I'm staying with him for now." The nurse got Brian's parents numbers and went to call them. Eventually, Brian was able to take Justin home and stay with him. Justin was to rest for two days to let his nose heal. As Brian started driving, Justin said, "You don't have to do this. I could just go to my house and I could just stay there and not bother you and - -"

"Justin," Brian interrupted. "It's okay. I want to do this. I want to help you. Give me directions to your house."

"Why?"

"To get you some things that you'll need." Justin gave Brian directions and were soon at Justin's house. After getting everything, they left and went to Brian's house. Brian got Justin's duffel bag and opened the passenger side door. Justin got out and went to take his duffel bag, but Brian stopped him. "I got it Justin."

"But you're carrying my duffel bag, my backpack, and your backpack."

"It's fine Justin. I got it." Brian looked at Justin to get a closer look at Justin's nose. "Your nose is swollen and bruised."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it is. Does it hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Come on. I'll get you some ice." Brian led Justin inside the house and put the bags down after closing the door. "Go sit on the couch okay?"

"Okay." Justin sat down on the couch as Brian went to go get some ice. When Brian got the ice he went over to Justin and handed it to him. Brian grabbed the remote, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. Brian then felt his phone buzzing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was a text from Michael.

**Mikey: Where are you?**

**Brian: I'm at home. Justin was pushed by Jason on our way to first period and his nose was bleeding. I took him to the nurse and she sent him home. I brought him to my house because I wasn't leaving him alone. I won't be in school the rest of the day.**

**Mikey: Okay. What about soccer practice? Are you still going?**

**Brian: Shit! I forgot. I'll be there. **

**Mikey: Okay. Is Justin staying with you?**

**Brian: Yes he is. I know it's weird and it's only been one day but I just want to help him and I feel like he's an easy person to get along with. Even with his insecurities, he's easy to talk to and to hang out with.**

**Mikey: It is a little weird, I admit but I think it's great you want to help him. **

**Brian: Thanks Mikey.** Brian heard light snoring next to him. He looked over at Justin and smiled. He had fallen asleep. His left hand was no longer holding the ice to his face. His hand looked like it slipped and just landed on the couch. The ice had fallen from Justin's face and was on his leg. **I got to go. See you later?**

**Mikey: Yeah see ya later.** Brian closed his phone and set it on the couch. He stood up and took the ice to the kitchen. He went back into the living room and laid Justin down on the couch. He covered him with the blanket from the back of the couch. Justin stirred but didn't wake up. Brian lifted up Justin's head gently, sat down then laid Justin's head back down on his lap. He sat there, watching TV while Justin slept. He didn't want to leave Justin when he went to soccer practice. Maybe he could take Justin with him. Brian wasn't sure what he was gonna do. _I'll think about it._ Brian thought.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not the best. I know that it doesn't usually happen that two people become friends and then one "moves in" with the other or that people get sent home from school from getting their nose hurt. I just wrote it like that. **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 4

For the next two days, Justin stayed at Brian's house while Brian went to school. Brian wanted to stay but Justin told him to go and Brian did listen. He would get Justin's assignments and bring them to Justin. Michael would also come over and hang out with Brian and Justin. It was Friday and Justin went back to school. Michael went to Brian's house with them and they all hung out while doing homework. It was four o'clock and Michael said he had to go home. After he left, Brian and Justin worked on their science project. "So, Justin, it's the weekend," Brian said as they worked on the project.

"Brian- -"

"I know you don't want to talk, but it'll help."

"I know I said I would talk to you this weekend, but I'm just not ready. We just met and although I already feel like I can tell you anything and trust you, I just can't talk right now."

"Will you at least stop cutting yourself? To be honest, it kind of freaks me out and it upsets me to know that my friend is hurting himself."

"It's not that easy to quit Brian. I've been doing it for so long that I can't just quit."

"Well, you haven't cut yourself for the last three days have you?" Justin was silent.

"Justin!" Justin turned his head to look at Brian, looking pissed.

"You know what Brian? Fuck you! I have been doing this for a long time and I can't just quit! It's become a habit, an addiction, an obsession! I can't just quit! You don't know what it's like and what I'm going through! I'm so sorry I cut myself and I'm so very sorry for not being able to stop!" Justin said, the last sentence being sarcastic. "Fuck you Brian!" Justin got up and before Brian could say another word or stop him, Justin ran out the door. Brian got up and ran out the door, after Justin. Because he had longer legs, Brian was able to catch up to Justin. He put his hand on Justin's shoulder and made Justin stop running. Justin was bent over, breathing heavy. After standing there a couple moments, Justin burst into tears. Brian heard him and made him stand up and hugged him.

"It's okay Justin. It's okay." Brian just let Justin cry on his shoulder and let Justin hug him tightly. It was a couple minutes later when Justin was calmed down and he wasn't hugging Brian so tightly anymore. "Let's go back to the house okay?" Justin nodded. They walked back and when they got inside. Brian sat Justin on the couch. Brian sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Brian. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't mean it. But you're right. I don't know what you're going through. I just worry about you and I know you can't just quit when you've been doing it for so long. But could you just try at least?"

"I guess I could try." Justin hesitated but then said, "I want to show you something." Justin opened his backpack and took out a container. He opened it and showed Brian what was inside. There was a razor, a small towel, an ace bandage, and bandages. "If I'm gonna stop, I have to get rid of this stuff." Brian looked at the container then at Justin.

"I'm glad you showed me this. We can get rid of this stuff. We'll take things one day at a time, together."

"Okay."

"We could keep the ace bandage and bandages. We could always use those. I'm always getting hurt playing soccer," Brian said, as he laughed and smiled. Justin smiled and laughed too. Brian took the container and the lid, put the lid back on the container, and set it down on the couch. "Do you want to continue working on the project?"

"Not really." They cleaned everything up and out everything away and went upstairs to Brian's room. Brian carried up the container and set it on his desk. They both sat on the bed and Brian turned on the TV. _I wish I could trust him._ Justin thought._ It would probably really help and I want to talk about it but I would just feel guilty afterwards and it just seems like he doesn't really care. It's not because of anything he's doing but it's because of me. It's just what I believe and how I feel. I wish I could just trust him to tell him everything that's going on. WHY can't I just fucking tell him? Just tell him and get it over with. But how could someone like him, want to be friends with me. I wish we could be more than friends but he wouldn't want that. Wait, I hope I'm not talking out loud. I just have to sneak a glance at him._ Justin glanced over at Brian from the corner of his eye and Brian was watching the TV. Justin looked back at the TV. _Okay, good. I'm not. Well, I just wish I could tell him everything on my mind including that I wish we could be together. We already live together, sort of. Speaking of which, my so-called parents haven't called me and I've been gone for, what, 4 days now? Some parents they are! At least I have Brian. But how long will that last? He and his parents have been so good to me. How do I repay them? By doing nothing. I don't do anything. Maybe I could make them dinner or something. But they wouldn't want me using their food to make something for them. But it's the least I could for them. They're letting me live with them for god sake! _"Damn it!" Justin yells. Brian looks over at him.

"Justin? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Shit! I said that out loud._

"You don't sound fine." Justin doesn't say anything. "Do you want to talk?"

"I just…I want to do something for you and your parents for letting me stay here. I figured I could make you dinner or something but I wouldn't want to use up the food." Justin sighs.

"First of all, you don't have to do anything, and second of all, if you really want to make dinner or something you can use whatever's in the kitchen, unless it's labeled with a name or 'do not touch/eat' sign. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Justin?"

"Yeah," Justin said, looking over at Brian.

"I'm glad you talked to me. Even if it was something that wasn't that big of a deal."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try to be more open with you. I mean you're letting me live in your house. I could at least talk to you. If you really want me to that is."

"Justin, you don't have to tell me anything. If you don't want to talk then that's your choice. And I DO want you to talk to me." Justin smiled at Brian. _Maybe this could work._ Justin thought. Brian smiled back at Justin.

"Brian?" Justin said, looking at Brian again.

"Yeah?" Brian turned his head to look at Justin.

"Could I go running with you tomorrow morning?"

"You want to go running?"

"If you don't want me to- -"

"No it's not that. I was just surprised. You know I get up at four in the morning right?"

"Yeah."

"It's fine with me. But you'll have to get up at four in the morning."

"I know."

"Okay." They continued watching TV.

* * *

**6:00 pm**

There was a knock on Brian's bedroom door. "Come in," Brian said, quietly. Justin had fallen asleep and his head was on Brian's shoulder. Brian's dad walked in.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay."

"Are you gonna wake him up?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Okay." Brian's dad left, closing the door behind him.

"Justin. Wake up." Brian shook Justin's shoulder gently. "Come on Justin. Wake up." Justin mumbled something that wasn't understandable and started leaning to his left. Brian quickly moved so he could make sure Justin didn't hit his head on the night stand. "Justin." Brian shook Justin again. "Come on. Dinner time. Justin come on get up." Justin grumbled and opened his eyes. "Good morning!"

"Is it morning already?"

"No, I was kidding. It's time for dinner." Justin didn't move. "Justin, it's okay. No one will judge you. Come on. It's taco night." Brian stood up next to the bed and grabbed Justin's sweatshirt covered wrists. He pulled him up and got Justin to stand up. They went downstairs and sat at the table. Justin ended up sitting next to Brian and Brian's dad with Brian's mom across from him. All the food was on the table and plates and cups were at the four spots on the table where they sat. They all started eating and Justin was cautious about eating. Brian put his hand on Justin's leg, giving him comfort and to let him know it was okay. They smiled at each other then continued eating. Brian's mom and dad would ask Justin questions about school and what he wanted to do after high school, etc. Justin had fun at dinner with Brian and his parents. He forgot about his insecurities and enjoyed dinner. When he got to Brian's room, he immediately wished he hadn't eaten anything. He went over to the bed and laid down, in the fetal position with his arms around his stomach. Brian watched Justin and went over to him. He kneeled next to the bed where Justin was. "Justin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Really Brian, I'm fine. My stomach just hurts." Justin wasn't lying. His stomach _was_ hurting.

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything." Brian stood up and went over to his desk and sat down. He turned on his computer and worked on the science project. _Might as well work on it. _Brian thought. _I really don't think Justin is fine. Yeah, his stomach could be hurting but there could still be something wrong. I feel bad for him but I can't help him unless he talks to me. I know I'm not a therapist but I'm his friend. Friends help friends. I know he's so insecure and I want to help him but I can only help him so much. And when I saw his arms, it freaked me out but I stayed calm. I couldn't freak out and when I pissed him off, I felt bad about that. I just want to help him. He deserves fun and happiness and to enjoy life. I want him to open up to me but I know he'll feel guilty. He told me. Once he opens up, he might feel better. And I know I probably shouldn't feel like this, but I want to be more than friends with Justin. But I know that won't happen anytime soon. _As Brian worked on the project, Justin continued to lay on the bed in the same position, looking at the wall. His back was to Brian so Brian couldn't see his face and see that he was silently crying. He didn't want to make any noise. He didn't want to bother Brian. _Maybe I should leave._ Justin thought. _It would be better for everyone. I'll just disappear and no one will notice._ Justin continued to lay on the bed, silently crying. "Justin?" _Oh shit! What do I do now? I can't answer him without him knowing I'm crying. I can't not answer because he'll know something's wrong. Okay, just try to make your voice sound like you haven't been crying._

"Yeah?" Justin asked. _I think it worked._

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Just then, Justin sniffled. _Shit!_ Justin thought.

"You don't sound fine. You want to talk?"

"I just…I just wish I hadn't eaten so much. I know it's stupid but I just hate when I eat. I know I shouldn't be crying about it."

"It's okay Justin. Don't worry about it. Now how about that movie?" Brian smiled and Justin smiled slightly at him. Before Brian put the movie on, they got ready for bed. "So what do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure? Cause I like to watch scary movies."

"It's fine. You can put on a scary movie if you want." _Although I don't like scary movies, I'll let Brian watch whatever he wants. It's his house and his room. He should be able to watch what he wants._ Brian puts on a movie, turns off the light and gets into bed. As the movie plays, Justin realizes Brian actually _did_ put on a scary movie. Justin grabbed the extra pillow in between them and buried his face in it. He would look up then bury his head in the pillow then look up again. Brian looked over at Justin and saw what he was doing. He smiled slightly.

"Justin," Brian whispered. Brian noticed Justin jumped and chuckled. "Do you want to come closer to me? Would you feel better if you were closer to me?"

"Yeah."

"Then come here." Justin moved quickly closer to Brian. Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulders. They continued to watch the movie and they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**4 am**

Brian wakes up to his alarm clock. He hits the snooze button. He noticed he and Justin had an arm around each other. He smiled then got out of bed. Justin moved but didn't wake up. Brian stood next to the bed and woke up Justin. Once Justin was awake, he changed out of his pajamas into shorts, a plain t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. Justin got out of bed and changed out of his pajama pants into sweat pants. He kept his sweatshirt on. "Ready?" Brian asked.

"Ready."

They started running and Justin was having trouble keeping up after five minutes of running. Brian ran slower, to stay with Justin. "Hey, you okay."

"I'm fine." They continued running and it was a little bit later when Brian noticed Justin having trouble breathing. He stopped running and made Justin stop. Justin hunched over, trying to get his breath back.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You're having trouble breathing." Brian started rubbing his hand on Justin's back. "Let's go back."

"No. 'S okay."

"No, we're going back. Come on."

When they got back to the house, Brian sat Justin on the couch and went to get water for him. He gave Justin the water and Justin drank it quickly. He held the cup in his hands, looking at it. Brian sat next to him. "I guess I'm not in as great shape as I thought I was."

"It's okay. You have to pace yourself though. Start with a little bit then add a little more each day. Come on. Let's go back upstairs and sleep." Justin just nodded his head. He was too tired to do anything. Brian helped him up and as they walked to Brian's room, Justin leaned heavily on Brian. When Brian got Justin into bed, he took off his sweatshirt then got into bed beside Justin. They both fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter. Oh well. Anyone who doesn't like it then don't read. It's that simple. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate them even though I don't respond.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 5

**One Month Later**

After that morning when Justin and Brian went running together, Justin decided that he didn't want to run in the morning with Brian anymore. It was only one day but he felt humiliated. He eventually told Brian because he woke up that same morning and he started crying. Brian woke up and heard him and Justin told Brian what was wrong. So Brian would get up at 4 am, run for an hour then come back and go back to sleep. It's what he's always done since starting middle school. He does it every morning, even on the weekends.

Justin had been improving. He has wanted to hurt himself but he didn't have his razor so he couldn't. Yeah, he could use a kitchen knife but he was always with Brian and he couldn't just take a knife in front of Brian. He was still upset his parents haven't called him so he decided to go over to his parent's house. He left them a note, explaining he was leaving and took most of his things with him. Brian told him to put the boxes his stuff was in, in the garage. His parents still hadn't called. He decided to just forget his parents.

Brian and Justin have gotten closer. Justin had gotten close with Michael too. They would all hang out until Michael left and went home. Justin would laugh more and smiled more but he was stilled depressed a lot. Being around Michael and Brian would help Justin not be so depressed. He still had his moments when hanging out with them, but he's gotten better.

It was Friday and Justin, Brian, and Michael planned to hang out and Michael planned to sleepover that weekend. When Brian walked into school that morning with Michael and Justin, he didn't expect to see someone he hadn't seen in a couple months. He walked into the school saw… "Andy?"

"Brian! Hey what's up?" Andy asked as he hugged Brian.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to California."

"I did but my parents decided to move back. What a waste of time."

"I know, right?" They both laughed. "Oh, Andy, I want you to meet someone. Andy, this is Justin. Justin, this is Andy."

"Hello Andy. Nice to meet you." Justin stuck his hand out to Andy.

"Nice to meet you too Justin." Andy ignored Justin's hand and hugged him instead. "I'm a hugger," he said after they stopped hugging.

"Of course you know Mikey."

"I could never forget you Mikey." Andy hugged Michael. They all talked until they had to go to class. Before they went to class, Brian asked,

"Do you still have your same classes from the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah."

"So you have all your classes with Mikey then."

"Yup. Well, see ya later." Brian and Justin started walking to first period, Justin asked,

"That was THE Andy? The one you told me about?"

"Yes." Justin couldn't help but feel jealous of Andy. Brian told him that they were like brothers and were very close with each other. They were never together.

"Now that he's back, do you think you two will get together?"

"As in dating?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no. We decided we don't want to be together. We're better off as friends who are like brothers." Justin felt himself relieved but he was still a little bit jealous. "Would you mind if he slept over tonight? I haven't asked him yet but he'll probably say yes even though he just moved back."

"No, I don't mind. He's your friend and it's your house. You shouldn't have to ask me if I mind if he comes over or anyone for that matter."

"Justin, what have I told you?" Justin sighed.

"That your house is my house and that I live there now so I have an opinion in what goes on sometimes."

"Exactly. Now, do you mind having Andy sleepover for the weekend?"

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then."

* * *

**10:15 am**

Justin was in class but asked to go to the bathroom. Brian watched him leave and was worried that Jason was going to be in the hall and beat him up. He would watch the time and if he wasn't back in 10 minutes, he would leave. Justin was walking down the hallway. After going to the bathroom, he was walking back to class when he saw Jason. He stopped walking and when Jason saw him, Justin knew something was gonna happen. Jason walked over to Justin and didn't even hesitate; he punched Justin in the face. Justin fell backward and landed on his back on the floor.

* * *

**10:25 am**

Brian looked at the clock and noticed it's been ten minutes and Justin wasn't back. He asked to go to the bathroom and when he walked out of the room he saw Jason kicking Justin and Justin trying to block the kicks. He ran over and pushed Jason over and kneeled down next to Justin. Jason got up and left, laughing. "Oh my god, Justin."

"I'm okay Brian. Nothing I can't handle," Justin lied. Yeah, it happened before but this was worse.

"You're not okay Justin. I'm taking you to the nurse."

"No, it's okay Brian." Justin tried to sit up but it hurt too much and he winced.

"You're NOT okay Justin. I'm gonna help you up. Okay?"

"Okay." Brian helped Justin sit up and Justin was almost crying, the pain was so bad. Brian helped him stand up.

"Come on. I'll take you to the nurse." Brian led Justin to the nurse.

* * *

**3:00 pm**

Justin, Brian, Michael, and Andy were sitting in Brian's room on the floor. Justin was still in a lot of pain from earlier. He was sent home by the nurse and Brian told the nurse who beat up Justin. Justin was sent home with Brian. After getting Justin home, Brian took him to his –now they're- room and helped him lay down. He got medicine for Justin and laid down with him. Justin argued with Brian about him going back to school. Brian eventually did. At the end of the school day, Brian, Michael, and Andy went to Brian's house. They went up to Brian's room and Justin was sitting on the floor sitting up against the bed. They sat down with Justin and that's where they are now. "Hey, anyone want to play…strip poker?" Andy asked, smirking. Michael and Brian smiled but Justin didn't.

"I haven't played that in a while." Brian said.

"Neither have I." Michael said.

"Then I'll kick your asses." Justin was staying quiet. "Justin, do you want to play?"

"No."

"Okay, well do you want to do something else?" Andy asked him.

"No, it's okay. You guys can play. I'll just watch."

"Are you sure?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Justin stood up, with difficulty from still being sore, and laid on the bed.

"One second," Brian whispered to Michael and Andy. Brian stood up and went over to the bed. He leaned down in Justin's ear and whispered, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Justin, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. I just don't want to play and I'm still really sore."

"Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" _Maybe I should just tell him. We've gotten closer and it seems like I can trust him. We just clicked and I could easily trust him._ Justin sighed.

"I just - -"

"You feel jealous of Andy don't you?"

"Well…yeah."

"I told you nothing did or will happen between Andy and me. Why would you even be jealous of him?" Justin said nothing and avoided Brian's gaze. "Wait, do you…like me?" Justin continued to stay quiet. "You do." Justin sighed.

"You want me to leave now don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"But - -"

"No buts Justin." Brian leaned down and kissed Justin's cheek.

"Do you like me?" Justin asked, looking at Brian.

"Yeah, I do. I have for a while but I didn't want to say anything because you were so depressed. It didn't seem like a good idea."

"Are you playing or what Brian?" Andy asked.

"I'm coming." Brian turned back to Justin. "We'll talk later. Are you sure you don't want to play?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Why?"

"Brian, it's strip poker. I never played and…" Justin glanced down at his arm then looked back at Brian.

"Oh. Well, Michael and Andy they would be freaked out at first. They wouldn't tell anyone or stop being your friend or anything like that. You haven't hurt yourself in a month or so. Right?"

"Right. I promise I haven't."

"Come on Brian." Michael said.

"I'm coming." He turned back to Justin again. "Remember we'll talk later. And think about what I said about Andy and Michael."

"Okay." Brian went back over to Michael and Andy and sat down. Justin watched as they played strip poker.

* * *

**3:30 pm**

Justin was still watching the strip poker game and it was going to end soon. Andy had his shirt off, Brian was only in boxers, and Michael, losing first, was naked with a blanket over him. Brian and Andy finished the game with Andy winning the game. Brian went to put his clothes back on but Andy stopped him. "Oh no you don't. You gotta take it off."

"What's the point in taking it off when I'm just gonna put it back on again?"

"Cause you lost the game. Come on. You gotta take it off."

"You just want to see me naked."

"No I don't." Andy turns toward Justin. "Don't you think Brian should take it off?"

"A bet's a bet, a deal's a deal, or whatever."

"You heard him," Andy said, turning back to Brian. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Brian pulled off his boxers and stood there, naked. "Happy now?" Justin was staring at Brian. He couldn't help it. He liked Brian. How could he not stare? He watched Brian as he put his clothes back on.

* * *

**9:00 pm**

Brian, Justin, Michael, and Andy were sitting on Brian's bed, joking and talking. _I can't believe I'm having this much fun._ Justin thought. _I've never had this much fun before. I've never even had friends before. It's like I can just be myself around Brian, Michael, and even Andy. It's never been like this. I don't even feel any doubt right now. I love this feeling. It seems kind of fast for me to feel like this when I've felt so insecure and depressed and hurting myself for years. It must be because Brian and I clicked right away. I hope we can be together. He said he likes me too. But what if he doesn't want to be together right now? What if he changes his mind? Oh god! What am I going to do? If he doesn't want to be together then I'll probably have to leave. I would have to live with my parents again. Then I would lose Brian as a friend and I wouldn't have anyone again. Oh no! Oh god! _"Justin!" Brian yelled. Justin looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention." Brian told him. "You went from laughing to smiling to frowning. What's going on?"

"Um, nothing. Nothing's going on." Brian leaned over to Justin and whispered in his ear,

"You want to go out in the hallway and talk?" Justin nodded.

"We'll be right back," Brian told Michael and Andy as he got off the bed. Justin got off the bed and followed Brian into the hallway. Brian closed the door behind them. Justin leaned against the wall and Brian stood in front of him. "What's going on?"

"It's just about me liking you and you liking me."

"I told you we would talk later. Do you want to talk now?"

"You have friends over. We could just talk when they leave and - -"

"Justin, it doesn't matter. Do you want to talk now? Would it put you at ease?"

"Well, yeah, it would put me at ease but - -"

"Then we'll talk."

"But - -"

"Justin, it's fine." Brian walked into his bedroom and what he saw, he didn't expect to see. He saw Michael and Andy making out on his bed. He left and closed the door behind him. "Come on." Brian grabbed Justin's hand and led him down the stairs into the living room. They sat on the couch, sideways, so they could face each other.

"Brian - -"Justin started, but he didn't know what to say.

"Justin, I know that you like me and I like you. It just doesn't seem like the best time right now. We met a month ago and your mind doesn't seem stable enough for a relationship right now."

"Are you like the human mind expert or something?" Justin asked sarcastically and pissed off.

"Well, I _did_ take psychology last year and I'm continuing to study it this year. But no. It's just from what I learned that when someone is as depressed as you are, their mind is unstable for a relationship."

"You know what Brian? Why don't you just tell me that you don't like me?"

"Justin, I _do_ like you. But I don't know if you're stable enough."

"Brian, I am stable enough to know that I like you and I'm ready to be in a relationship with someone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Brian. I may have doubts sometimes and I'll have my moments but we should at least try. Right?"

"Right." Brian moved closer to Justin and leaned in.

* * *

**A/N: I had trouble writing this chapter. I know this chapter was a big time jump and there were time jumps in this chapter. I just wrote it like that. Don't like, don't read. Also, I haven't updated because of feeling depressed. I have some chapters written, not all of them but if I don't update for a while it's because I will get depressed. **


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 6

_Oh my god! He's gonna kiss me! But what if I suck at kissing? What then? Shit! I just have to do it! I want to know what it's like to kiss someone. _Justin leans toward Brian and their lips meet. The kiss goes on for several moments before they pulled apart. They smiled at each other. Just then, Justin winced and groaned in pain and held the left side of his stomach. "Are you okay?" Brian asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My side just hurts."

"Do you want something for it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Why don't you lie down?" Brian asked, getting off the couch.

"Okay." After Brian helped Justin lay down on the couch, he went to the kitchen to and he came back moments later with water and medication. Justin sat up and Brian gave Justin the water and medication. Justin looked down at it. "What is this?"

"It's medication."

"I know, but what kind of medication?"

"Ibuprofen. Why?"

"There's some medication I can't take."

"I know. You told me. I wouldn't give you anything that could hurt you."

"I know." Justin took the medicine and Brian took the water back. He set it on the coffee table then kneeled down next to the couch.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"No, I just need to lie down for a minute. By the way, I didn't hear you say anything when you went to tell Mikey and Andy we were gonna talk. Why not?"

"Because they were making out."

"No way! They aren't even together."

"Well, maybe they've like each other for a while but never acted on it until now."

"Maybe. But in your house? On your bed? It's just a little weird."

"Maybe you find it weird because this is your house too and it's also your bed."

"Well, maybe. But I would probably still find it weird even if I wasn't living here."

"Maybe. You want to go see if they're done making out?"

"Hopefully they're not having sex."

"That'd be a sight to see." They both laughed and Justin got up off the couch. They held hands as they walked up the stairs. Brian opened the door and he and Justin could see Andy lying on top of Michael and they were still making out. "Don't have sex on my bed." Andy and Michael stopped making out and looked at Brian. Michael was embarrassed and his face turned a nice shade of red. Andy just smirked.

"Don't worry Brian. We're not going to. Unless you would like to watch," Andy said. Michael's face got redder.

"Gross!" Brian laughed. Andy sat up and sat on the bed.

"Come on Mikey. Don't be embarrassed." Andy said, rubbing Michael's lower leg.

"How could I not?" Michael said, finally finding his voice.

"So Brian caught you kissing your boyfriend. Who cares?" Michael sat up and shrugged his shoulders. He moved so he could sit next to Andy. Brian closed his bedroom door and he and Justin sat on the bed across from Andy and Michael.

"I can't believe you did that. Just coming in here and then saying that to them," Justin said, laughing.

"I can believe it. I expected it actually," Andy said. "We've been friends since we were born. I know everything about him." _And I don't._ Justin thought. Sensing what Justin was thinking, Brian grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Finally you two are together. Right when I saw you guys, I could feel what you guys felt for each other. Why didn't you two get together sooner?"

"Because it was too soon," Brian said. "Yeah, it's only been a month and that could seem too soon too but earlier would've been too soon. So why were you two making out all of a sudden?"

"Because we've liked each other for a while but never did anything till now."

"Told you," Brian whispered in Justin's ear.

"Of course you're right. You know everything don't you?" Justin tried to joke but he could hear the sadness and doubt in his voice. _He knows everything and I know nothing, God! I'm too stupid for him. Why does he even want be with me?_

"No, I don't know everything." Brian said, laughing. He squeezed Justin's hand, hearing and sensing his doubt and sadness.

* * *

**11:00 pm**

Justin and Michael had started to wind down but Brian and Andy were still being rowdy and loud. It must've been the six sodas they each had. Justin and Michael only had two sodas so they were wired for a little while but calmed down. Brian and Andy were still wired and were obviously on a sugar rush. Justin and Michael were sitting on the bed watching Brian and Andy play video games. They were really into the game. "Are you guys gonna play that game all night?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. It's a possibility." Andy answered, still focusing on the game.

"Why did you even drink so many sodas?" Michael asked.

"Because we wanted to." Brian answered. A couple minutes later and Brian won the game. Brian turned off the game system and he and Andy sat on the bed. Justin got off the bed and started to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"To pee."

"Want some help?" Brian smiled innocently.

"No thanks." Justin smiled and left the room.

"Is Justin okay? He seemed…depressed at times." Andy said.

"He's fine. Just dealing with some things."

"Like what?" Michael asked.

"I can't tell you. I would but Justin doesn't want anyone to know what's going on."

"But we tell each other everything. You can't tell me this?" Andy asked.

"I would but Justin doesn't want me to. I even promised him. Even if I didn't, I wouldn't tell you. It's what Justin wants and I'm not going back on his trust. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you or he'll tell me that he doesn't care you know or something."

"I understand Brian. I would do the same thing. If Mikey told me something, I wouldn't tell anyone unless he told me it was okay." Justin came back in the room and sat next to Brian, laying his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Tired?" Brian asked Justin.

"Yeah," Justin answered tiredly.

"You want to go to sleep?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. Get off the bed so you can get under the covers."

* * *

**11:45 pm**

Justin and Brian were cuddling on one side of the bed while Michael and Andy were cuddling on the other side of the bed. Justin and Michael were sleeping but Andy and Brian were awake, talking quietly. "So do you think this will turn into a four some later?" Andy asked, jokingly. Brian laughed too.

"No."

"How did you meet Justin anyway?"

"It was a month ago. He was new. We have the same schedule so I saw him in 1st period but didn't talk to him till 2nd period. It was science and we were sitting next to each other. We had to work on a project and I asked him if he wanted to work together. He said yes even though he didn't know me. He said he wasn't paying attention when I asked him why he said yes without knowing me. After that, I showed him to his other classes and we just clicked."

"Wow. That's interesting."

"I know. So Why did you move back?"

"I don't know. My parents just decided to move back. I'm glad we did."

"I'm glad you did too. It hasn't been the same without you. I've had Mikey but we've known each other forever."

"I know. I wish we never moved in the first place. It was just a waste of time."

"It was. What do you say we sleep? I don't know about you but you but I'm pretty damn tired."

"Me too." They both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is shorter and I don't really like it. Hope it was okay at least though. Also, thank you for the reviews and the alerts. I get excited when I read a new review or get an email for a new alert. So thank you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 7

**The Next Morning**

**4:00 am**

Brian woke up and got out of bed. He went over to the other side of the bed. "Andy. Andy, wake up."

"What?" Andy said tiredly.

"Wanna go running with me? Like we used to?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute."

"Okay." Brian went to change into shorts and a sweatshirt while Andy got up and did the same. Before leaving, Andy kissed Michael's forehead and Brian kissed Justin's forehead. Justin stirred and opened his eyes slightly.

"Brian?" Brian leaned over Justin.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going running with Andy. Okay?"

"Okay." Brian kissed him and started to leave. Justin reached out and grabbed Brian's wrist. Brian turned to Andy.

"Just wait for me."

"Okay," Andy said and left the room. Brian turned back Justin.

"I thought about what you said and I don't mind if you tell Andy and Michael."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay." Brian kissed him again and Justin fell back asleep. Brian left the room closing the door behind him.

Brian and Andy started running and Andy asked, "What was that about earlier? After you told me to wait."

"Justin just wanted to tell me something."

"What was it?"

"Well, after we went outside of the room to talk, we went downstairs to the living room and talked there. I told him that if you and Michael knew of something that he does that you would be freaked out at first but wouldn't stop being his friend. He told me that he thought about what I said and that he doesn't mind if you and Michael know something."

"And what is that something?"

"That he hurts himself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He cuts himself. Well, used to." Andy stops running.

"What?" Andy says surprised. Brian stops running too.

"Yeah. I was freaked too. But because I was right there and he told me, I stayed calm." They continued running again.

"So now that you know he cuts himself, do you stop him from doing it?"

"I already have. A month ago, he showed me this little container that he used when he would cut himself. He wanted help and I helped him. I'm still helping him. We got rid of the blade he used and the small towel that was in there. But I kept the band-aides and ace bandage he had. You know I get injured a lot with soccer."

"That is true. It's good you helped him. I'm guessing he's depressed and that he has insecurities."

"Yeah. I'm still helping him with that. When we were talking, I told him that I didn't think he was stable enough for a relationship."

"You said that to him?"

"Yeah. He got pissed but I explained that I took psychology and that I learned about people being depressed and how unstable they could be to be in a relationship. He told me that he was stable enough to know that he's ready for a relationship and that we should try. So I said we would try, we kissed, and then we found you and Mikey making out." They both laughed.

"Yeah."

"What was that about anyway? Did you two just all of a sudden kiss and start making out?"

"No. When we moved, Mikey and I emailed and talked on the phone and eventually we talked about being together. When we were in your and Justin's room, we talked about it and then we kissed."

"You did more than kissing."

"Shut up."

* * *

**5:00 am**

Brian and Andy got back to Brian's house and they decided to shower now rather than later. They showered together, which they have done ever since they were little. Justin woke up and he had to go to the bathroom. He wasn't paying attention because he was really tired and just walked in since the door wasn't locked. Justin squinted at the sudden light in his eyes. Once his eyes were adjusted to the light, he was confused why the light was already on. He heard the shower and turned his head towards it. It had a clear door. He saw Brian and Andy and was shocked and surprised.

**Justin's POV**

When I walk into the bathroom, I didn't know why. But then I heard the shower and I see Brian and Andy in there…together. TOGETHER! Oh my god! I run out and close the door behind me. I feel the tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. I can't believe it! I trusted him! He said he would never get together with Andy. They were better off brothers. Bullshit! I'm a fucking idiot for trusting Brian! I never should've trusted him. I can't trust anyone. There's no one to trust.

I run downstairs to the living room and I'm not sure what to do. I look around and I look toward the kitchen. My heart beats hard at the thought of getting a kitchen knife and just cutting myself with it. I walk towards the kitchen and I get a knife from the drawer where the knives are kept. I stare down at it. All of a sudden I hear, "Justin." I don't want to look at him. "Justin, look at me." I don't look at him. I don't want to. "Justin, look at me!" I reluctantly turn around, the knife still in my hand. I stand there looking at him. He's just in a towel and still wet. I can tell he rushed to come down here. "Justin, I know what you're thinking. There's nothing going on between me and Andy. Ever since we were kids, we would take a bath or shower together. I told you we're better as brothers and that's all we'll ever be." I'm not sure what to say or do. I want to trust him but because of what just happened, I'm not sure if I can. I feel bad about not trusting him but I'm insecure. It's practically who I am. Andy _is_ with Mikey. But they could still get together. But Brian said they were only like brothers. Ugh! I'm getting a headache.

Brian moved closer to me. "Justin, I know you think that I could be cheating on you but I'm not. I meant what I said. I don't even like him like that. Only as a brother."

I don't know what to think. I can just hear it in his voice that he's telling the truth. I sigh. He walks closer to me and stops right in front of me. He takes the knife out of my hand. I look up at him. "Brian, I didn't do anything. I wanted to but I just couldn't."

"It's okay Justin. The fact that you didn't do anything means that you're improving."

"Brian, I didn't mean to…act…like- -"

"I know Justin." Brian hugged me and I hugged him back. I heard him as he put the knife on the counter. "Come on. Let's go back to bed."

"Okay."

**Normal POV**

Brian and Justin walked up the stairs, hand in hand. Justin laid back on bed as Brian got dressed. Justin noticed that Michael and Andy were cuddling and sleeping. After Brian got dressed, he got in bed and put his arms around Justin. They fell asleep moments later.

* * *

**10:00 am**

Brian, Andy, and Michael had just woken up. They were all sitting up in bed. Andy turned to Brian. "So what happened earlier with Justin?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Justin.

"Well, you know that he has depression and insecurities - -"

"He does?" Michael interrupted.

"Yeah, he does. He also used to cut himself. I've been helping him with it." Brian said.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, I know. I was freaked and shocked too. Andy was too when I told him."

"I can't believe he does that. Well, used to."

"I know. Anyway, because of Justin's insecurities and depression, he thought I was cheating on him. He didn't say anything but I knew what he thought."

"Why would he think you were cheating on him?" Michael asked. "Wait, you and Andy were in the shower together again weren't you?"

"Yes, we were. So I followed him downstairs and I started talking to him and when he turned around, he had a kitchen knife in his hand. He told me he just couldn't do it. Which is good. He's improving. I continued to talk to him and explain to him what it was he saw and we eventually came back up here and fell asleep." Just then, Justin made grunting noises and woke up. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes. "Good morning," Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"Morning." Brian kissed him then smiled after they broke apart.

"Hey Justin." Andy said.

"Yeah?"

"What you saw earlier- -"

"I know. Brian explained what happened. It's okay." _And I trust him._ Justin thought. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Aw come on. You can do better than that," Brian said. Andy and Justin both looked at him confused. "Come on, hug." Andy and Justin reached over to each other and hugged awkwardly.

"Happy?" Justin asked Brian after he and Andy stopped hugging.

"Of course I am."

* * *

**10:30 am**

Brian, Justin, Andy, and Michael had just finished breakfast and were outside playing soccer. Justin and Michael weren't too good at sports but they played anyway. "Justin, are you sure you want play?" Brian asked, before they started playing.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you were…beat up yesterday."

"So, that was nothing. I've gotten beat up before. It's no big deal."

"What?!" Michael exclaimed.

"You were beat up before?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. At my old school, I was made fun of for having these big round glasses and for being gay. People would beat me up a lot. I just got used to it. It's no biggie." Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah it _is_ a biggie." Michael said. "You were beat up!"

"Yeah, so?" Justin asked.

"Did you tell anyone?" Brian asked.

"No one cared. The teachers hated me. Everyone in the school hated me. My parents never paid attention to me. I just got used to it."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that." Brian said.

"It's in the past anyway. Okay?" Justin smiled softly.

"But Justin - -"

"Brian, it's okay. I know you're worried but it doesn't happen as much."

"As much?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. I still get teased and hit and punched but I don't mind."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Justin, you need to tell me when it happens. I don't care if it's just a pinch."

"It's no big deal Brian."

"It is Justin. No one should have to go through that. I don't want you hurt."

"But Brian - -"

"No Justin. You're going to tell me if something happens."

"Fine." Justin sighed. Brian put his hand on Justin's cheek.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you."

"I know," Justin said as he took Brian's hand and held it in his own.

"How about we play some soccer?" Michael asked. They decided the "teams." It was Brian and Michael against Justin and Andy. They started playing and Michael and Justin would trip over their own feet at times; Justin more than Michael. At first, Brian was worried when Justin would trip and fall but Justin was fine so he didn't worry as much.

* * *

**11:00 am**

They ended the game with Andy and Justin winning. As they walked back to the garage, Brian walked up next to Justin and put his arm around his shoulders. "Congratulations," Brian joked.

"The only reason I won was because I had Andy on my team. If it was just me against you, you would've beaten me no problem."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I suck. You saw me stumbling and falling. You're on the soccer team and the best player."

"One of the best players," Andy said.

"Whatever. My point is that I suck at sports."

"You know what? That _is_ true." Justin looked up at Brian and Brian was smiling at him.

"Hey," Justin said as he gently hit Brian in the stomach. Justin smiled. "I know I suck. It's okay. I got my sketching."

"Which is fantastic. You guys should see his sketches," Brian said to Andy and Michael.

"That is if Justin will show them to us," Andy said.

"Yeah sure," Justin said as he smiled slightly. They walked in the house and into the living room.

"So when are you going back home?" Brian asked Andy.

"I should probably head back soon. I have to unpack my stuff and help unpack other stuff."

"That sucks," Brian said.

"Yeah, but Mikey will help me."

"Yeah, help you as in help you undress." They all laughed and Justin laughed slightly. Brian looked at him. "Is everything okay?" Justin smiled at him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Brian could tell something was wrong, but would ask Justin about it later, when they were alone.

"Okay."

* * *

**12:00 pm**

Andy and Michael left and Justin and Brian continued sitting in the living room, on the couch. "So what was that about earlier?"

"What was what about?"

"When I made that joke about Mikey helping Andy undress. Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really. It's just that…I wasn't sure if…" Justin sighed. "Did you only get together with me and tell me you like me to have sex with me?"

"Of course not! Where'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know. I just kind of thought about and after you made that comment it just seemed like you wanted to have sex with me."

"I _do_ want to have sex with you but that's not why I told you I like you. I like you for you."

"Really?"

"Yea, really. Do you only like me cause you want to have sex with me?" Brian asked jokingly. Justin looked at him. "I'm joking." Justin smiled then kissed Brian.

* * *

**A/N: Don't like, don't read.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 8

Brian and Justin continued to sit on the couch watching TV. _I've been happier with Brian and the cutting was a way for me to escape the pain. So cutting was an escape. Now Brian is that escape. Although Brian is still the escape for me, I still burn myself. I don't want to ever stop burning myself. Cutting myself was something that was added on to burning myself which is why I could stop. But burning myself is something I don't want to stop. I don't think I could. The burning started before the cutting by a few years. When I was just burning myself it seemed like there was something else I needed to do. So I turned to cutting. The burning was only on my stomach. The cutting was on my arms and legs. Because the burning started first I figured burning my stomach was better because it was the easiest to cover. When the cutting started, I didn't want to cut my stomach so I just used my arms and legs. I wear pants and sweatshirts all the time and it's not like my parents noticed. I told Brian and was willing to quit the cutting but not the burning. I still do it. I have a clip from when I first started burning myself. My mom went to a friend's house and I went with her. Her friend had a daughter and we hung out in her room that one time. I noticed she had hair clips that had a metal part. So I took one. I got a lighter from the store and I used it ever since. I've had to get new lighters but the hair clip I could still use. Thinking about it makes me want to do it. _"I'll be right back," Justin said, standing up.

"Where you going?"

"To pee." Justin runs up the stairs and goes in the bathroom. He takes out the lighter and hair clip in his pocket. He opens the hair clip, turns "on" the lighter and puts the metal part in the flame for a few seconds. He turns "off" the flame and puts the lighter in his pocket. He takes off his shirt, drops it on the floor, and presses the metal against his skin. He tightly shuts his eyes. He leaves the clip there for a few seconds then takes it off his stomach. Just then, he hears a knock on the door and Brian saying, "Justin, you okay?" which makes him drop the clip and have it land on his foot. He screams in pain and falls on the floor. "Justin, what happened?"

"Nothing," Justin replied quickly. Brian opens the door and looks at what's going on. _Shit! I thought I locked it. _Justin thought. Brian looks at Justin's shirt on the floor, the clip then at Justin and Justin's stomach then Justin's foot, which Justin is holding. Brian walks over to Justin and kneels down in front of him.

"Justin." Justin just looks down at his foot, not able to look at Brian. "Justin, look at me." Justin lifts his head up and meets Brian's gaze. "Do you burn yourself?"

"Yeah," Justin whispers so quietly it's barely heard by Brian.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Justin looks down again.

"Because I don't want to stop," Justin whispered.

"I could help - -"

"No!" Justin yells. "I don't want help!"

"You're getting help!" Brian yells back. "Whether you like it or not! I care about too much to lose you if this were to kill you! You're getting help and I don't give a shit if I have to tie you down!"

"If I'm such a burden then why don't I just leave?!"

"Cause I want you here! And you're not a burden! I'm helping you and you're getting help! Now let me look at your foot!" Justin stopped holding his foot and stretched it forward toward Brian. Brian held it and looked at it. "I have to get some cream but it doesn't look too bad." Brian gently set Justin's foot on the floor then stood up and got antibiotic ointment and gauze. Brian put the ointment on the burn and wrapped it in gauze. Brian picked up Justin and walked over to the bed. He set Justin down gently. Justin went to grab the blanket at the end of the bed but Brian stopped him. "I want to look at your stomach." Justin just laid back down on the bed. Brian looked at Justin stomach. There were old, new, healing, healed, and scarred burns. Brian went in the bathroom, got the ointment and gauze and went back over to Justin. Brian did the same to Justin's stomach as he did to his foot; put the ointment on the burns then wrapped his stomach in gauze. Brian out everything away and picked up Justin's shirt and the clip. He dropped Justin's shirt next to the bed but held the clip in his hand. "Justin, you have to stop this and get help. If you don't, you might die. I don't want you dying."

"Wouldn't it be better if I died?" Justin whispered.

"Of course not! Justin, look at me." Justin looked at him. "I love you. I don't want you to die. My parents love you as their own son. They wouldn't want you to die either. Will you get help? For me?"

"I don't know."

"Please Justin. I need you to stop this. Please?" Justin sighed.

"Fine."

"I'm getting rid of this," Brian said, holding up the clip. "And I'm guessing you have a lighter."

"Yeah." Justin took it out of his pocket and handed it to Brian. Brian took the lighter.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." Justin nodded once and just laid there. _Now what?_ Justin thought.

Brian went down the stairs and out to the outside trashcans. Brian put the lighter and clip in the biggest trash can they had and took trash from the smaller trash cans and put it in the biggest trash can. Brian then ran back in up the stairs and into his room. Justin was still laying where he was when he left. Brian laid down next to Justin. "I have soccer practice tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know," Justin said monotone.

"Justin, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm just…on edge right now. It's just that, I used the burning and cutting as comfort and now I don't have anything for comfort."

"Well, you have me. You could use me for comfort."

"You mean, like, talk to you?"

"Yeah. Just talk to me when you need to talk."

"Why would you want me complain to you about stupid shit?"

"Because it's not complaining, and it's not stupid. I want you to talk to me. If you need to talk then talk. It doesn't matter when or where."

"What about when you have soccer or your friends are here or we're out or with your parents? What then?"

"When I have soccer and you need to talk, it would probably have to be after but you could wait on the bleachers. When our friends are here, we could just go somewhere else and talk. Same with if we're out or with my parents; we will just go somewhere else." Justin didn't say anything. "Justin, will you talk to me if you need to?"

"I don't want to be depressing and complain all the time."

"You won't be. It's okay if you want to talk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Justin shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Cold?"

"Yeah." Brian got off the bed and picked up Justin's shirt. He handed Justin his shirt and he sat up. Justin put on his shirt and stood up. Brian and Justin stared at each other for a few moments then Justin crashed their lips together. They kissed until they needed air. They pulled away and looked at each other and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it."

"What if I felt like doing this?" Brian started tickling Justin's sides. Justin tried to block him but was not able to.

"Brian stop," Justin laughed.

"No." Justin grabbed Brian's hands.

"What was that for?" Justin asked, pretending to be pissed.

"I just wanted to make you laugh," Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Justin's waste and pulled him against his body.

"You could have just made a joke or something?"

"I didn't feel like it. Now stop being so mad. Don't make me tickle you again." Justin smiled.

"Okay."

"Brat." Justin just smiled and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"So I'm a brat?"

"Yes. But you're _my_ brat."

"So now I'm yours?"

"Yes you are." Brian smiled and Justin just laughed.

"You're crazy."

"I know I am. Hey you wanna have some fun?"

"Sure."

"Come on." Brian said, grabbing Justin's hand and started leading him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Brian brought him to the basement.

"Why are we in the basement?"

"I'll show you." Brian went over to a cabinet that was on the right of the room. Brian opened it and took out a bottle. He closed the cabinet and went over to Justin and showed him the bottle.

"Vodka?" Justin asked, looking at Brian confused.

"Wanna get drunk?"

"No."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"No. I don't want to. I'm not into that."

"I'm not into it either."

"Then why'd you get it out?"

"I just like to have a drink from it."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Brian and Justin were sitting on the couch in the living room, making out. Justin was laying on the couch with Brian on top of him. After a while, Justin pulled back. "Brian, I can't go have sex with you."

"I know. You'll let me know when you want to." Justin smiled and Brian smiled back. They looked at each other for a moment then went back to making out.

* * *

**A/N: Don't like, don't read. I would like some more reviews so I know how I'm doing. If no one likes this story then I'm not going to continue this story. I would like to know how I'm doing and if I should continue. If I don't get reviews, that's fine too but I probably wouldn't continue. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is Brian's thoughts. **

* * *

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 9

**Brian's POV**

Ever since I met Justin, I felt the need to help him, comfort him, and be there for him. When I first saw him, I just knew he had depression. I didn't know it was so bad that he was hurting himself. When I sat next to him in science, I decided that was the time to talk to him and to try to be friends with him. When I asked him to work on the project with me, I didn't expect him to agree to work with me. He _did_ seem withdrawn and somewhere else when I asked him. He didn't seem okay when I made a joke. Even though I told him he could talk to me, I knew he didn't believe me and that he wouldn't talk to me. I wanted to help him so I decided to talk to him and help him with finding his classes. I was relieved when we had the same schedule so I could spend a lot of time with him.

When he told me he didn't eat a lot, he seemed to be anorexic. So I asked him and he said he wasn't. Then he started talking and he was crying and it was heartbreaking to hear so I hugged him. I felt him jump but didn't say anything. He grabbed onto my shirt and I just hugged him, hoping to comfort him. I was glad when Mikey decided not to come over that day. When he fell asleep, I just watched him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I decided I had to wake him up. I let him stay the night so he didn't have to go home so late. When he was rambling, I knew he didn't know he was talking out loud. I just talked to him and I wanted to make him feel comfortable. When I asked him about what he meant about cuts and scars and I didn't think it was him that did it. When he showed me his scars from old cuts and new ones, I wanted to scream and freak out but I had to stay calm for him.

When I asked him to stay the night, I was hoping he would say yes. When he said sure, I knew he was closing himself off from me. I told him not to close himself off from me. I told him it was okay after he told me he's done it for so long that it just comes naturally to him.

When Jason had pushed him, I wanted to punch that fucking bastard in his face but that wouldn't help matters and I would've gotten in trouble. Justin didn't need that so I helped him. I couldn't leave him by himself so I went with him and cleaned up his face. After he told me Jason pushed him just the day before, I couldn't help but think that maybe his parents would hit him. When he told me they didn't, I was relieved. It was hard to hear that his parents didn't have any time for him. Then hearing about what people would do to him at his other schools he went to. The only good part is that it wasn't always like that.

When he called my house, home, it made me happy. It's his home too. After only one day and he was already moved in. It was great to have Justin around. He was easy to get along with. I loved having him around and so did my parents. Mikey loved him as a brother. He told me A couple days after Justin moved in.

When I yelled at Justin that he cut himself, I wish I hadn't. I knew that he couldn't just stop when he's been doing it for years. It upset me knowing that I was the one that hurt him and pissed him off. But I was ecstatic that I was the one who made him smile afterward. When he told me he wanted to go running with me, I was surprised. I told he'd have to get up at four in the morning. But he still wanted to go running anyway. Waking him up, I was nervous about telling him about dinner but I didn't show it. I just told him it was okay.

When I put on the scary movie, I didn't know if he was going to be scared or not. I definitely got my answer when I saw him burying his face in a pillow and looking up then burying his head again. It was cute and I couldn't help but smile slightly. I tried to whisper his name so he wouldn't get scared but he got scared anyway. I asked him if he wanted to move closer and it was kind of funny how he moved closer so fast. I put my arm around him to comfort him and continued to watch the movie with him. I loved that feeling of having him against me, with me arm around him.

When we were running, I wasn't sure how he would do. I got worried when he started slowing down. I got even more worried when he couldn't breathe. We walked slowly back to the house, with my arm around him for support. I was a little bit relieved when he decided not to run anymore. It just seemed better for him to not run so much.

Spending time with Justin probably helped him not hurt himself. He was improving and having Mikey around probably helped too.

When Andy got back California, I was so excited that he was back. It would be like old times, but with Justin. I was excited that Andy and Justin could meet. I told Justin about him and I would email and text Andy and tell him about Justin. It's great having Andy back. It was surprising to see him and Mikey making out on my bed. They look good together and it seems they'll be together for a long time.

Kissing Justin. I was nervous to be honest. Before I kissed him, I didn't think it was good for him to be in a relationship. I don't know everything and I don't say things, thinking that I know everything and that I'm so fucking smart. I know I'm not. It's just I've learned a lot and I didn't know if Justin was ready for a relationship. I would never hurt Justin so I wasn't worried about us breaking up. I was worried about Justin not being able to be comfortable, I guess, to kiss me in public even in private and holding hands and being so close with someone. But so far, he's been handling it well.

Seeing me in the shower with Andy, I know it killed Justin. I knew I had to explain to him that me and Andy have always done that whenever he stayed over or just hanging out and we got dirty and needed to shower. Like when we were younger me and Andy would play outside and we always ended up getting dirty or muddy so whoever watched us, one of our parents, a family friend, a babysitter, it didn't matter who watched us, they would put us in the bath together. Some people may see it as inappropriate now, but it doesn't matter. Andy and I are just _that_ close that we can shower together and not feel weird and know that nothing will happen. That's what I had to explain to Justin as fast as possible after he saw us. I ran out of the shower, careful not to slip and fall, and I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist as I ran out of the bathroom, out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. When he turned around with the knife in his hand, I was so nervous but when he told me he couldn't do it, I was relieved. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to explode out of my chest. But when he didn't resist when I took the knife out of his hand or when I hugged him, I knew things were fine between us.

Being able to tell Mikey and Andy about Justin hurting himself was a relief. I'm there for Justin and he can talk to me about anything but I need to be able to talk to someone about it too. It's hard to hear what Justin had to go through. No one should have to go through what Justin has to. I've talked to Andy and Mikey and they want to help too. I'm not sure how they can other than just being his friend and being there for him.

Finding out Justin was not only cutting but burning himself was heartbreaking. I was so close to crying but I couldn't. I had to be strong for Justin. I would always be able to cry later with Andy and talk to him about it. Helping Justin has been an emotional roller coaster. Not only for Justin but for me too. I have to actually watch Just go through so much pain. I wish I didn't have to watch Justin go through this much just as much as I wish he didn't have to go through this pain. Justin is having a much more horrible time with this. He actually has to go through with it. It's just so relieving to know that I have two friends to talk to about this. Helping Justin will be difficult but I know Justin will eventually be happy and will not have so many insecurities. Will he still have insecurities and depression in the future? Yes, but with my, Andy's, Mikey's, my parents, and possibly a therapists help, his depression and insecurities should get better. It will take time, but it will happen. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is shirt. So what? Don't like, don't read. It might be boring to read but it's important to know Brian's thought on this. I start school Tuesday, the day after labor day so it will be difficult for me to write or post anything. **


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 10

**One Week Later**

**Brian's POV**

All this week, Justin has been really happy. It's kind of weird. No one could just go from being so insecure and crying sometimes to being happy all the time. It's not possible. He hasn't looked upset at all. He hasn't cried once. He hasn't talked to me about anything. I'm worried about him. There might be something seriously wrong. I don't want him hurting himself. I don't think he could, considering he's always with me. He could still hurt himself when I'm sleeping. I don't think he has but I never know. I'm gonna have to talk to him.

**Justin's POV**

I've been acting happy all week. That way I won't have to tell Brian anything. I want to hurt myself but I have nothing to hurt myself with. Instead of talking to Brian about anything and feeling guilty about it later, I just cry at night. Every night, I cry myself to sleep. Brian doesn't know and I don't want him to know. I hope he's not getting suspicious. But he might be. I all of a sudden go from being depressed all the time to being happy. That's not possible for anyone unless they were faking being happy. And that's what I was doing. I was faking happiness. Not that Brian doesn't make me happy. He does and sometimes I'm actually happy and not faking. But when I'm depressed is when I fake being happy. It's hard but I manage. I really hope he doesn't get suspicious. He probably is.

**Normal POV**

Justin was sitting on the couch, waiting for Brian to change. They had just gotten back from soccer practice. While Brian was practicing, Justin sat and watched. When they got back, Justin sat on the couch and Brian went up to their bedroom to change. He came back down after changing into pants and a t-shirt. He went in front of Justin and kneeled down so he was eye level. Justin looked at him. "What?" Justin asked. _Oh shit! I think he knows something's up._ Justin thought. Brian took Justin's hands.

"Justin, are you hurting yourself?"

"No, I'm not."

"You're really not?"

"Brian, I swear to you I'm not. I want to, but I don't hurt myself."

"Okay. Then what's going on?"

"Nothing." Justin smiled –trying- to prove his point.

"Don't bullshit me Justin. I know you. Something's going on."

"Brian, nothing's going on."

"Look me in the eye and tell me nothing's going on." Justin looked away. "I knew it. What's going on?" _I'm gonna have to tell him. I don't want to but I have to._ Justin thought.

"It's just…I still get upset about everything that's happened to me over the years and I don't want to tell you because then I'll just feel guilty afterwards. I know you say that I don't have to feel guilty but I can't help it."

"What do you do to deal with it?"

"I cry myself to sleep every night."

"Justin, look at me." Justin looked at him. "Promise me you'll talk to me when you're depressed. Look me in the eye and promise me." Justin looked him in the eye.

"I promise." Brian smiled at him, stood up, and kissed him. "By the way Brian, I'm not always depressed. You make me happy."

"I figured. And you make me happy."

"Good." Brian kissed Justin. "Brian?" Justin said after they broke apart.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be my first."

"Your first? What are you talking - - ohhh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just go slow."

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." Brian stood up and held out his hand. Justin took his hand and stood up. They went upstairs into their bedroom. Brian closed and locked the door behind them. Justin laid on the bed and Brian laid on top of him. They started kissing then making out. Brian took off Justin's and his shirt. Eventually, all of their clothes were off. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Brian asked after he put on a condom.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Brian kissed Justin as he entered him.

* * *

**A/N: Don't like, don't read. Damn! It's only been a week and school is kicking my butt. **


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 11

Brian and Justin were laying bed, Justin's head on Brian's chest, his arm across Brian's abdomen and Brian's arm around Justin's shoulders. "Hey Justin."

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Hey, Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's been awhile but I was thinking about going to my parent's house."

"Really? When did you decide that?"

"I don't know. Last night. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Is it something you want to do?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should. Maybe resolve some things. Get things off your chest. Right now, we should get some sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

**2 hours later**

Brian woke up and noticed Justin wasn't laying on him. He looked to his right and saw Justin laying on his stomach, with his arm hanging off the bed. His hair was all messed up and sticking in every direction. His face was facing Brian and the blanket slipped down and his back was showing. Brian smiled. He leaned over and kissed Justin's temple. He got out of bed and went to take a shower.

He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 8:00 pm. He changed into sweats and got back into bed. He turned on the TV, making sure he kept the volume low so Justin wouldn't wake up, and watched some movie he wasn't really paying attention to. He eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

**8:00 am**

Justin woke up and looked at the clock. _My parents are up by now._ _I'll just go over there and get this over with. The sooner the better._ Justin thought. Justin carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Brian. He got a shower and dressed. He left a note for Brian and left.

When he got to his parent's house, he went in and looked around. His parents were in the kitchen. After closing the door behind him, he went into the kitchen. "Justin! It's good to see you!" His mother exclaimed. She went to give him a hug, but was stopped by Justin. "What's wrong Justin?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You ignore me for years and you ask what's wrong? Well I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that you and dad have ignored me for years. What's wrong is that you didn't even call when I left you that note. What's wrong is that you never notice me. What's wrong is that you don't care about me. What's wrong is that Brian's parents are more my parents than you guys are." Justin was crying by now and wished Brian was there to hold him. But he came here alone. He's glad he did. But there's another part of him that wished he didn't and he came with Brian. "You haven't been my parents for years. It hurts to think about that. Do you know how much pain you caused? Of course not. You don't know anything about me! You don't know that I would cry myself to sleep at night cause I didn't have my parents. You don't know that I would get beat up in school every day. You don't know that I met someone and he's helped me. You don't know that his name is Brian. You don't know that we're together and that we're dating. You don't know that Brian and his parents are taking care of me. You haven't taken care of me in a very, very long time and I'm sick and tired of wanting you to be my parents when I know you never will. I'm done with you both. I'm getting my things and I'm leaving. Good-bye."

"Justin- -" His dad started to say.

"Save it," Justin interrupted him. "I don't want to hear what either of you have to say." Justin ran up the stairs and went into his room. He grabbed one of his duffle bags and started packing his stuff. He remembered he had a suitcase in his closet so he got that out and put more stuff into it. He grabbed his teddy bear, his best friend, since he was born. He grabbed a pack of sheets he had and would use a lot. He also grabbed his pillows and blankets he used and stuffed them into his suitcase. He packed as much as he could in his duffle bag and suitcase. He had clothes, blankets, pillows, hygiene products, CD's, movies, books, and his sketchpad and pencils. He carried down his duffle bag and suitcase down the stairs. He left his house key on the little table next to the door and left without looking back. Once he was outside, he put his duffle bag on top of his suitcase and started walking to Brian's house.

As he was walking, he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He continued to walk to Brian's house and felt happier than he has ever been. He was about half way to Brian's house when it started pouring. Justin stopped and looked up. "Fuck! This is just fantastic." He continued walking and he knew he was soaked. He heard a car coming and looked up. He thought it was Brian but thought otherwise. The car stopped next to him and the window rolled down. Justin looked and saw it _was_ Brian. He walked over to the car.

"Get in." Brian told him.

"I don't want to get the seats all wet. I'm soaked and so are my bags."

"It's okay. The seats are leather so it doesn't matter if they get wet. Just get in the car."

"Fine," Justin sighed. Brian got out of the car and quickly put Justin's bag in the back seat as Justin got in. He got in the car and started driving.

"So I got your note."

"You did?"

"Yeah. How could I not? It was on your pillow. So when I woke up and saw the note, I decided to drive to get you and when it started raining I knew you were gonna get soaked. I'm glad I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Brian said as he grabbed Justin's hand. "So how did it go?" Justin told him everything he said to his parents and what happened. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel good. I feel happy."

"That's great." They got back to Brian's house and Brian used the garage remote he had in his car to open up the garage. He parked as close as he could to the garage. "Just go straight into the garage. I'll get your bags."

"But- -"

"No buts. Just go into the garage. Okay?"

"Okay," Justin sighed. As Justin got out of the car, he saw there was a small puddle of water on the seat. As Brian got his bags out of the car, he saw the back seat had water on it as well. "Brian, your seats are all wet. I should clean them. I- -"

"Justin, don't worry about it. Just go in the garage." Justin went in the garage, knowing he couldn't win against Brian. Brian followed him and locked the car then closed the garage. Brian looked at Justin and he was shaking, his arms wrapped around himself. "You're freezing," Brian stated.

"No, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're freezing. Take off your clothes and we'll go inside. Okay?"

"Okay. I hope my things in my bags aren't wet," Justin said as he took his shirt off.

"Do you want me to check?" Brian asked, as he took off his clothes as well. _I can't let him see my bear. He'll just laugh._ Justin thought.

"No, that's okay. I'll check it later." Brian's and Justin's clothes were off, except for underwear.

"Come on," Brian said, grabbing their clothes. "Let's go inside."

"Should I leave my bags out here?"

"No, you can bring'em inside." Justin grabbed his bags and they went inside. "Leave your bags by the door. Just come upstairs and I'll get them later."

"Okay." They went upstairs and went into their bedroom. Brian put their clothes on top of his hamper.

"You want a shower?"

"No, I'm too tired."

"Okay. We'll just get dressed and you can take a nap if you want." They got dressed, Brian in sweats and Justin in Brian's sweats and Justin laid on the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Brian went downstairs and brought Justin's bags upstairs. He brought them into his room and opened them. Everything was wet so he decided to put what he could in the dryer and dry off the things he couldn't put in the dryer like his CD's, movies, stuff like that. When he moved onto the duffle bag and found the teddy bear, he didn't know what to think but then smiled. _That's adorable. He must've had it since he was born._ Brian thought.

* * *

**An hour later**

Brian finished drying Justin's stuff and their clothes and he put Justin's stuff on his desk. He went over to the bed and laid on top of Justin. Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian and smiled. "Hey Brian."

"Hey Justin." Brian kissed him then smiled at him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."

"Thanks for waking me up. I didn't want to sleep all day."

"No problem. I looked in your bags and everything was wet so I dried everything."

"What?! You did?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Justin, why are you freaking out?"

"Because I- -" Justin stopped, not wanting to tell Brian about his teddy bear being his best friend. "Nothing."

"Justin, I saw the teddy bear. Before you freak out again, it doesn't matter to me if you still sleep with it or not." Brian got up and went into his closet. He went back over to Justin with something in his hands, behind his back. He brought his hands in front of him and showed Justin what he was hiding. "I got this elephant when I was first born. My parents got it for me and I still have it." Brian set the elephant on the night stand and laid down on top of Justin. Justin had a blank face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." _I'm not telling him that what happened is still upsetting me. I have to be strong. I can't cry about every little stupid thing._ Justin thought.

"Okay. Where do you want your stuff?"

"It doesn't matter. You can put it anywhere but just tell me where so I know where it is."

"Okay." Brian kissed him then smiled at him. Justin smiled back at him, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck. "Ready for school tomorrow?" Brian asked, smiling. Justin laughed.

"No. I hate school."

"Oh really? Then explain all those advanced classes."

"Shut up," Justin said, laughing.

"Make me." Justin kissed Brian hard. Brian deepened the kiss and they started making out. They broke apart when breathing became necessary.

"So did I make you shut up?"

"You sure did," Brian laughed. _It's weird how Brian can get me out of that sad mood and can get me joking and laughing in a matter of seconds. It's never happened before with anybody._ Justin thought.

* * *

**A/N: Don't like, don't read.**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Chapter 12

**Next Morning**

**6:00 am**

"Justin, wake up," Brian said as he gently shook Justin. "Justin, come on, get up." Justin grunted and turned over on to his stomach. Brian bent down and kissed Justin's neck. Justin smiled and giggled. Brian stopped kissing his neck and said, "Get up," and walked away.

"Brian," Justin whined.

"Justin," Brian mockingly whined. "Get up."

"Fine." Justin opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "I hate waking up early."

"I know," Brian said, putting a shirt on. "I do too. But, we have to. So you better get dressed."

"Okay."

* * *

**6:45 am**

Brian and Justin just arrived at school and were getting out of Brian's car. They walked into school, hand-in-hand and walked to a secluded corner. It was about a minute later when Mikey and Andy walked up to them. "No making out," Andy said to Brian.

"You don't make out," Brian said back. They all just laughed. "So you wanna hang out after school?"

"Can't. Still unpacking." Andy said.

"I'm helping him." Mikey said. Andy turned to Mikey.

"You don't have to do that. You can hang out with Brian and Justin."

"I know but I want be with you."

"Okay. Who am I to argue?" They all continued to talk until the bell rang and they went off to their separate classes. Justin and Brian held hands as they walked, as usual, and they got the same stares they did every day. Brian didn't care at all but Justin on the other hand, was a bit nervous about it. He looked and acted like he didn't care but he did. He tried not to but he couldn't help it. He tried not to think about it and sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. He was also scared. Before, he wasn't really scared of getting hurt or beat up. In fact, he expected it. But now that he has Brian, he's protected and he knows that and he's scared of getting beat up again. He knew Brian wouldn't let him get hurt. Even if he did get hurt, it wouldn't be Brian's fault. After Brian saw him getting beat up in the hallway, he never let him go anywhere in the school alone. If he asked to go to the bathroom, Brian would do the same and go with him. Justin has talked to Brian about him doing that but Brian wouldn't stop and eventually Justin gave up on talking to him about it.

"Hey Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"At the end of October, my parents, Andy, Michael, and I all go on a vacation. Do you want to go?" _A vacation would be great. But vacations cost money and I'm not letting them spend money on me._ Justin thought.

"I appreciate the offer, but no." "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." _Yeah right._ Brian thought.

"Okay." Brian knew he would need to talk to Justin but they were in school so he would have to wait till later.

* * *

**2:45 pm**

Brian and Justin just got home and were laying on Brian's bed. "Justin, are you sure you don't want to go on vacation with us?"

"I'm sure," Justin lied.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me." Justin looked up at him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to go on vacation."

"I don't want to go on vacation." Justin said, looking in between Brian's eyes so he didn't have to look Brian directly in the eyes and have Brian know he's lying.

"I know you're lying. I can tell you're lying Justin."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Justin got up out of bed and started walking to the door. Brian grabbed his wrist and Justin stopped, looking at Brian. "Justin, come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"I just don't want to go. That's all." Justin tried to walk out of the room again but Brian stopped him.

"Justin."

"Fine," Justin sighed. "I know vacations cost money and I don't want your parent's spending money on me."

"They don't mind. They love you like you're their own son and they want to spoil you. Trust me. They've spoiled me already." Brian smiled. "They don't care about the money; they just want to make us happy."

"Brian, I just can't let them do that. I just can't." Brian was sitting on the edge of the bed and he pulled on Justin's wrist to make Justin come closer to him. Justin was standing between his legs and had his arms around Justin's waist and looked up into Justin's eyes.

"I know you'll feel guilty about it. But you need to let yourself have some fun. You never have fun. Okay, you do but only with me and you need to let yourself have more fun. If not for yourself then for me. Will you go for me?" Justin thought about it for a minute.

"Sure."

"Okay good. You would've gone whether you agreed or not."

"Really? And how would you have managed that?"

"I might've tricked you or something."

"Oh really?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Justin couldn't help but smile. "Hey, there's that smile," Brian said as he smiled back at Justin. "What do you say we do something fun?" Brian asked as he ran his hands up Justin's back.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll show you." Brian stood up, picked up Justin then dropped him in the middle of the bed and laid in top of him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. Oh well. I will be posting an epilogue. This story isn't really going anywhere but I'm not leaving incomplete like I have done with other stories. I will write and epilogue which will be a couple or so years later. Don't like, don't read. By the way, review? Thanks. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Nerd and the Jock

Epilogue

**4 years later**

"Brian, it hurts."

"I know but you're doing great."

"Oh my god. It hurts!"

"Just keep going. It's okay. It'll be over soon."

"Brian, I don't think I can do this anymore," Justin said as he started to cry.

"Yes you can, come on. You're doing great."

"No I can't. It hurts."

"Justin, listen to me." Justin looked at Brian. "You _can_ do this. Just think how you'll feel after and I don't mean tired or sore either." Justin nodded his head. "You're doing great." All of a sudden, they heard a screaming cry.

"It's a boy," a nurse said holding up the baby for a moment.

"You did great," Brian said and kissed Justin's sweaty forehead. Justin just smiled tiredly. After Justin and the baby were cleaned up, the baby was placed in Justin's arms.

"Hi. I'm your daddy," Justin said to the baby as he looked at him.

"And I'm your other daddy," Brian said, taking one of the baby's hands into his own. The baby held his finger in a tight grip.

"He kind of looks like you," Justin commented.

"He does."

"So what should his name be? Brian Jr.?"

"It doesn't have to be. What about the name you came up with?"

"I don't know. Toby is a good name but I'm not sure."

"We can think about it for a little bit longer but he's gonna need a name."

"I know. I'm glad I didn't get pregnant in high school. It would've been harder. Although I'm in college, it's kind of easier."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I only have another year together before my 4 years is up but it's definitely easier."

"And plus your parents are helping us out."

"Yeah." _I can't believe this happened._ Justin thought as he looked down at the little baby boy in his arms.

_Flashback_

_9 months ago_

_Justin sat in the doctor's office squeezing Brian's hand. "Justin, why are you so nervous?"_

"_I'm not nervous. Why would you say I'm nervous. I'm not nervous."_

"_You're turning my fingers purple." Justin looked down at Brian's and released his hold._

"_Sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

"_Why are you so nervous?"_

"_Because I'm scared. What if something is really wrong?"_

"_Don't worry. Everything will be fine." The doctor called them back. Justin told the doctor what was wrong and the doctor took some notes. The doctor did some test and he came back into the room._

"_You're pregnant."_

"_I'm…pregnant?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How far along am I?" _

"_About 4 weeks."_

_Brian and Justin left the office after getting information and getting an ultra-sound done. They walked out, hand-in-hand. "Brian?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What are we gonna do?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, it's my first year in college and you're in your third year of college. How are we gonna take care of a baby?"_

"_Justin, we'll be able to take care of a baby and still take care of a baby. My parents will help out." They got to the car and Justin leaned against the side of it. Brian stood in front of him with his hands on Justin's hips. "We'll be okay," Brian said smiling._

"_Okay." Justin smiled back. Brian kissed him slowly. They got in the car and drove home._

Flashback end

"Justin, where'd you go?"

"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking about the day we found out I was pregnant."

"I remember that day. After we left you went to talk to your therapist."

"Yeah. I remember. I also remember the day you first took me to my therapist."

"Me too. You were _not_ happy at all."

_Flashback_

_Brian and Justin were in Brian's car with Brian driving. It was a Friday and they had just got out of school. "Brian can you turn the heat up? I'm freezing." It was two weeks before Christmas and it was so cold outside that it was snowing. _

"_Yeah, sure." Brian turned the heat up a little bit. "That better?"_

"_Yeah. Thanks." It was a few moments later when Justin asked, "Brian, where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Brian, you know I hate surprises."_

"_I know. Don't worry," Brian said grabbing Justin's hand and looking at him and smiling before looking back at the road. "You'll thank me later." They arrived a little later at a building Justin didn't recognize._

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_You'll see. Come on." They both got out of the car. Brian took Justin's hand and they walked into the building. Brian went over to the desk that was off to the side and signed a piece of paper that was sitting there. After waiting a little while, someone came out and called, "Justin Taylor?" Brian stood up and so did Justin. They followed the guy that came out and into a little room. There was a desk in the corner, a chair behind the desk, and two chairs facing the desk in front of it. Then it dawned on Justin. _This is a therapy session._ He thought. He turned to Brian. _

"_How could you?!"_

"_I'm trying to help you Justin."_

"_I don't need anyone's help! I've been doing just fine on my own for years!"_

"_Yeah, cause this," Brian picked up Justin's arm. "Is doing fine on your own." They both knew what Brian was talking about. Justin pulled his arm from Brian's grasp._

"_I can't believe you would do this to me!"_

"_Do what? Trying to help you?" Brian asked calmly._

"_Excuse me. Would you like to get started?" The therapist asked._

"_No." "Yes." Brian and Justin said at the same time._

"_Please, have a seat." Brian got Justin to sit down in one of the chairs facing the desk. The therapist sat behind the desk, setting the clipboard he was holding, on his desk. "My name is Dr. Harrison. I know you won't want to talk about anything yet. But what I'm going to do is make some suggestions to you." Dr. Harrison grabbed a book on his desk that had a leather cover and backing and handed it to Justin. Justin took it and looked at it. "This is a journal. Write in it every day especially when you're depressed." Dr. Harrison continued to talk and Justin just sat there, looking pissed and his arms crossed over his chest, the journal resting on his lap. _

_When Brian and Justin left, Brian was carrying the journal and Justin followed behind him. When they got in the car, Brian said, "Don't be mad Justin. I'm just trying to help you."_

"_Well maybe I don't want you to! It's not your responsibility!"_

"_Anything that has to do with you _IS _my business Justin."_

"_Whatever." Brian grabbed Justin's hand. Justin pulled his hand but Brian held it tight enough to stop him from pulling his hand out but loose enough to not hurt Justin. Brian turned his head toward Justin._

"_Justin, look at me." Justin reluctantly looked at him. "I love you and I worry about you. I care about you too much to risk losing you."_

"_You're not going to lose me."_

"_How do you know that? One day you could just go back to hurting yourself and you could possibly end up killing yourself."_

"_I'm not going to."_

"_Do you know that for a fact?" Justin stayed quiet. "See."_

"_Well who's paying for it?"_

"_My parents."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No. I'm not letting them do that."_

"_You can't stop them." Brian leaned in and kissed Justin. He rested his forehead against Justin's. "Let's go home." _

"_Okay."_

Flashback end

"I appreciate now what you did."

"I know."

"I can't wait to get home."

"Me too. So what are we going to name him?"

"Well, there was this one name I like."

"What is it?"

"Carson."

"Carson. I like it. What about a middle name?"

"Carson Chance?"

"Carson Chance. I like that. Where'd you get those names anyway?"

"I found them on the internet." Just then, the baby cooed and Brian and Justin looked at him. "I guess he likes it too. Hey Carson," Justin said, looking at the baby boy in his arms. The baby cooed again. Justin looked at Brian. "You want to hold him?"

"Yeah." Brian carefully lifted the baby from Justin's arms. "Hey Carson. I can't believe you're finally here. I'm glad I'm finally able to meet you." Justin smiled at the scene in front of him and couldn't wait to get home and continue his life with Brian and his baby boy.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is the end but I will be writing new storied hopefully soon. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
